Boring Old Granger gets some action
by ProudMaryBurning
Summary: Hermione was confused. Did Pansy want to have "fun" with her?
1. Busted

Hermione Granger was listening to what Professor McGonagall had to say about Animagi. It was pretty interesting, despite the fact that she already knew everything there was to know about them. Still, she was taking notes, trying not to get disturbed by the girl sitting not very far on her right. Pansy Parkinson. She was constantly taking glances at Hermione, who pretended not to care, or even notice it.

This had started a week ago, when Pansy caught a butterbeer filled Hermione trying to kiss Lavender Brown (who promised not to tell anyone, after Hermione had begged her not to in the morning). Last Tuesday night, Hermione and Lavender were on the 3rd floor, completely wasted, trying to get to an empty classroom Harry and Ron has asked them to come to, and where there would be more Butterbeers. On their way, Hermione had suddenly lost her mind and attempted to make out with Lavender, who, after dropping a loud "What the fuck are you doing?", got back to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione had been very confused after that, wondering why she had done such a thing. She knew she liked girls, but she had never lost control to the point of trying to kiss one.

- What was that, Granger? She had heard behind her back.

Hermione's heart had stopped, as her drunken self tried to figure out a disappearing spell, or something to make the stranger's memory forget about this. She was also wondering who was the girl who had spoken.

Hermione had waited long seconds before facing the stranger. When she did, the first thing she saw was that grin she knew so well, and hated so bad. On this night, Pansy's grin was particularly horrifying, as she knew Hermione was now at her mercy. She had witnessed her trying to kiss a girl, and after that Pansy could make Hermione's life a living hell.

At least that's what Hermione thought Pansy was thinking.


	2. The First Letter

Since that night, Pansy hadn't stopped looking at Hermione : in class, during lunch, in the corridors. Hermione thought it was weird, and couldn't figure out whether or not Pansy was trying to make her feel anxious about the possibility that the whole school could learn about her dirty little secret. The look on her face was a little threatening, but at the same Hermione felt like Pansy just wanted her to know she knew, and had no intention to tell anyone.

Hermione didn't know how to respond to these constant looks, so she chose not to. She had managed to ignore Pansy for nearly a whole week now, but during today's Metamorphosis class, she felt dragged towards Pansy. She looked up from her notes and pretended to think deeply about something, her head nonchalantly directed towards Pansy. The Slytherin girl wasn't looking at her at this very moment, but she had a few minutes before. Hermione thought that she was pretty, maybe more than Lavender. A lot more than Lavender, actually.

She was whispering to Draco (what a disrespectful attitude towards professor McGonagall's!), and her horrible grin stretched on her face. "I was wrong, she's not that pretty", thought Hermione. She hated that grin. Pansy's eyes left Malfoy and fell on Hermione. The grin grew larger, and the expression on Pansy's face, when she saw Hermione was looking at her, was the exact same than the one last Tuesday night on the 3rd floor. Hermione realized at that point that the grin was not pretty indeed, but that it was hot. It was dirty, eager. She looked like she wanted to have sex, and made you want to have sex. Let's be clear, she was mean, but Hermione was starting to think that maybe she was the good kind of mean.

Hermione got back to taking notes, acting like the first eye contact she had with Pansy since last week had not troubled her in any way.

Later that day, as Hermione got back to the Gryffindor tower, an owl was waiting for her on her bed. She quickly opened the letter, excited. She did not get a lot of mail, except from her parents, and they would never use an owl to carry their letters. Only a few words were written on a small piece of paper : "You didn't seem so shy last week with Lavender. Thought you were a bit more fun, but you're just boring old Granger. Sorry I misjudged you".

Hermione was confused. Did Pansy want to have "fun" with her? Was that what all the glancing was about? And what exactly was meant by "fun"?

Hermione lied in her bed, and started thinking about all the things that Pansy could mean by fun. She did not sleep much that night. She had found a new girl, other than Lavender or Ginny, that she could fantasize about. She pictured her grin, and it made her wet. She pictured a lot of other things, and in the morning, she decided to show Pansy she wasn't that shy.


	3. Pansy Said I Was Fun!

When she entered the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione immediately looked for Pansy. She didn't see her anywhere. She probably had eaten earlier. Hermione sat down next to Harry. She was disappointed, but also kind of relieved. She had no idea what she would have done if Pansy was here. Not being shy was way easier to say than to do.

The whole day, Hermione looked for Pansy. When she finally glimpsed her in a corridor, she followed her, but Pansy didn't seem to notice her. Later, in class, she kept looking at her, but Pansy never looked back. "Seems like the tables have turned", thought Hermione.

However, at the end of the day, as Pansy was walking out of Snape's classroom and passing in front of Hermione, she looked at her, coldly. Hermione looked back, wanting to show that "she was not shy". She tried not to blink, and to make her face impassible. Pansy grinned. Her dirty grinning face. Hermione blushed, felt aroused, and looked away. The Slytherin girl brushed her as she passed, whispering : "I told you you're no fun". Her grin had disappeared.

A few days later, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were heading to their next class, something exploded in the corridor ahead of them. All the students in front of them stopped moving, and behind them lots of people kept coming. Suddenly Hermione found herself lost in a crowd of people she did not recognize. There was smoke everywhere. She heard Ron, who apparently had moved further ahead of the crowd, rumbling in the distance: "I bet this is one of my brother's stupid jokes again".

She couldn't go anywhere, couldn't move, people were pushing her, she was stuck between a tall sweaty guy who kept on screaming "could you move please, i'm busy", and whoever were beside and behind her.

She suddenly felt hands on her waist. She tried to look at who it was, but the hands left her waist and grabbed her head, making her face the sweaty guy's back. The hands were firm and directive, and Hermione couldn't move her head. Then they got back to her waist, brushing lightly over her clothes, then adding more pressure and going down, grabbing her ass. Hermione looked around, wanting to see if anybody could see what was happening. But the crowd was so tight and noisy that nobody would notice. The hands kept on caressing her ass, and Hermione felt herself getting wet. She felt the body of the person who was touching her pressed against her own, and she could feel boobs. It was a girl. She got even wetter. The hands went lower, and one of them started rubbing her pussy from behind. Hermione was moving her ass to the same rhythm the fingers were working her, and she even let out a little, almost inaudible, moan.

- Now you're fun, Granger, she heard Pansy whisper in her ear.

The hands suddenly disappeared, and she felt the crowd move behind her. Some guy screamed "hey, don't push me like that!", and when she looked behind her, Pansy was gone. She was replaced by a 1st year student who was trying to see what was happening in the front of the crowd.

Hermione was hot, she wanted to get out of this crowd. She wanted to go to bed and finish what Pansy had started. She even thought about finding Pansy to get her to finish it herself. She pushed people around and worked her way out of the crowd, which took her a good 15 minutes, as it seemed the whole school had come here to see what was happening. She ended up walking in an empty corridor, trying to cool down. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had let Pansy Parkinson touch her in the middle of students and maybe even teachers! It was so inconsiderate! "But Pansy said I was fun", thought Hermione.


	4. Bathroom Secrets

Hermione had entered the first bathroom she had encountered on her way to the Gryffindor Tower, wanting to freshen up. After two minutes or so, the door opened. Pansy was standing in the doorway, grinning. She closed the door behind her.

- Did you follow me here? Asked Hermione.

- Not hard, I could smell your wet pussy from the dungeons. Or maybe it was my fingers, Pansy laughed.

Hermione felt embarrassed. Pansy was talking crude, and she didn't know how to respond to that. What she knew, however, is that her talking had turned her on even more.

- So you like girls, huh? Asked Pansy.

- I think so.

- Well I know so. You seemed to know it too the other night with Lavender.

- I was drunk.

- Are you drunk now?

- No, but…

- Well you seemed to enjoy what was I was doing to you over there in the crowd.

- I didn't know it was you.

- Oh, come on.

Hermione didn't answer.

- If alcohol's what you need, I can get you some.

- No, no, please don't. I regret what happened, I don't want to get drunk with you. You're… you're… Pansy Parkinson, was all Hermione could come up with.

- I am indeed. And you are Hermione Boring Granger. Come on, I have some Butterbeers stored in one of the dungeons. This could be fun, you know, we could get drunk, have a laugh, and then you can lick my pussy.

- Are you kidding?

Pansy grinned, and Hermione knew she wasn't.

- I can see you're dying to lick my pussy.

- I'm not!

- You want it so bad. I could give you what you've been dreaming of for years now : dirty girl-on-girl action.

Pansy was slowly getting closer to Hermione. There were only a few inches apart now, and Pansy was whispering in her ear, just like she had before.

- You are so frustrated, everyone knows it. But I know why you're like that. You want me to touch you. You liked it earlier, didn't you? Maybe you didn't know it was me, but you hoped so. You wanted you clothes to disappear for me to plunge my fingers in you. You were so wet, you're still wet. I am too.

Pansy zipped off her jeans and shoved one finger in her panties. She touched herself for a few seconds, and then showed her finger to Hermione.

- See?

The finger was dripping wet, glittering. Hermione was feeling dizzy, her pussy was pulsating and almost aching, she couldn't stop looking at Pansy's finger, and, even though she would never admit it, she loved the smell.

- Open your mouth, said Pansy.

- Wh…What?

- Open your mouth, taste it.

- Oh God…

- Come on, suck my finger off, ordered a grinning Pansy.

- Oh God…

Hermione opened her mouth, and Pansy put her finger inside.

- Suck it.

Hermione started sucking on it, and, even though the taste soon faded, kept on sucking for a moment as Pansy seemed to enjoy it.

- Did you like it? the Slytherin asked

- Yes, admitted Hermione.

- Do you want more?

- I… I don't know.

Pansy started to rub Hermione' pussy through her jeans.

- Do you want more?

- Oh…

Pansy insisted on her clit, and started rubbing her body against Hermione's.

- Do you want more?

- Oh yes, I do.

Pansy plunged her finger deep into her own folds again, and chose this moment to kiss Hermione. The kissing was rough, eager, and dirty, just like Pansy's grin. Hermione didn't know where she was anymore, she was kissing and dryhumping a girl she used to hate, and absolutely loved it. She had tasted her juices, and was going to get some again, and couldn't wait for it. Pansy was fingering herself in front of her, and all she wanted was to get fingered too.

At that moment, someone tried to open the door.

- Who locks bathrooms doors? Hermione and Pansy heard McGonagall scream. This is stupid, you know anyone can unlock it with a spell! What are you doing in there? I don't like bathroom secrets, Tom Jedusor used to have one!

And the door opened. Hermione and Pansy were not kissing anymore, and Pansy was pretending to come out from a toilet block, zipping up her trousers. Both looked a little flushed, but there was nothing reprehensible about that.

- Well, young girls, can I ask you why this door was locked?

- We.. We were talking Professor, and didn't want to be disturbed by anyone, answered Hermione.

- You two, talking? I'm afraid I don't believe that, miss Granger, I've known you two for too long to believe you and Miss Parkinson could actually have a friendly and intimate conversation.

- There was no friendly or intimate conversation here, Professor. Pansy just asked me for help because she hasn't been getting very good grades lately. She didn't want to be seen talking with me, so we met here.

- Well, Miss Granger, I don't think you should help someone who's ashamed to be seen with you, but if someone could make Miss Parkinson a good student, I think it would be you. See you two in class.

Without a word at each other, Pansy and Hermione went back to their common rooms. Once again, when Hermione entered the dormitory, an owl was waiting for her on her bed:

" My offer for butterbeer and pussy licking is still on. Meet me on Friday night in the Room of Requirements".

Hermione was aroused just thinking about it. She had to wait three days, and then she would see Pansy's dirty grin again, and probably much more.


	5. Proud Prefect

Hermione and Ron sat down in McGonagall's classroom, waiting for her to start her lesson. Pansy was, as always, next to Malfoy. She was looking at Hermione as she sat down, and was trying to make eye contact with her. Hermione looked away, she didn't want Ron to notice something was up, he was already asking many questions about where Hermione had been just after the explosion the day before. Also, she felt a little embarrassed about what she had done, even though she had to admit it felt really good.

- Good Morning, said McGonagall. There are two things I want to talk to you again before we start. First, I want all of you to know that whoever caused this explosion yesterday will be severely punished as soon as we find out who it is, and believe me he will. If you know who is responsible, let him know that we will be more gentle if he turns himself in. Second, as it seems that Miss Parkinson has acknowledged the fact that she needed help, I would like her to sit next to Miss Granger, as she asked for.

- I haven't…

- You have, Miss Parkinson. Move.

- I don't want to sit next to Draco! Ron protested

- You can sit wherever you want, Mr Weasley.

Ron got up and went to sit next to Neville. Pansy, awfully embarrassed, sat next to Hermione.

- Well, let's begin the class… started McGonagall.

-Why did you tell that bitch that I needed your help? Whispered Pansy, obviously angry.

- I couldn't tell her the truth, obviously, answered Hermione.

- You could have said something else.

- Well, my mind was a little off yesterday, I could not come up with anything better.

- That's a first, Granger admits that she has failed something.

- I haven't really failed. You failed, you didn't say anything. And I don't often admit such a thing, because it does not happen that much.

- Oh really, well you weren't that good yesterday in the bathroom. You were not perfect, you proud prefect.

- What do you mean?

- You were pretty lame.

Hermione didn't answer.

- Don't take it badly. I mean, you didn't even do anything.

- Then why did you ask me to meet you on Friday night?

- Girls! Can you please stop talking during my class! Ordered McGonagall. Miss Granger, I am very disappointed.

They stopped talking. Pansy torn off a piece a paper, wrote something on it, and passed it to Hermione. She had written : "I just like the fact that I can make you wet anywhere and anyway I want to".

- That's not true! exclaimed Hermione

- Miss Granger, 5 points from Gryffindor!

But Hermione knew it was true. As she had read the paper, she had felt herself cream.


	6. She Loves It

Friday night came quickly, and Hermione wasn't as excited as she was when she had received the letter. What Pansy had told in Metamorphosis class made her feel anxious, she was scared that she Pansy would just get bored with her. What if she was a lousy shag? She almost felt like not going, but she felt like she needed a Butterbeer, and maybe once lightheaded she would be more adventurous. This was so not her type, but she had tried to kiss Lavender not so long ago, and without the Butterbeer she would never had done that. "That's because it was a bad idea", thought Hermione. She chased these thoughts out her mind and decided to go to the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Ron before meeting Pansy.

After two butterbeers, Hermione was feeling better. No more anxious trains of thoughts, all she could feel now was the excitement of what was going to come. She left Ron and Harry at the Three Broomsticks, pretending to feel tired, and got back to Hogwarts. She quickly made it up to the Room of Requirements. No one was around, Pansy was probably already inside. She walked past the hidden door three times, thinking "I want to meet with Pansy". The door appeared, and Hermione pushed it.

In the room, there was nothing except a few weak lights and a couch. Pansy was sitting on it, she grinned as Hermione appeared.

- Well, well, what did you think about when you tried to open the door? I wanna eat Pansy's pussy?

- I didn't think that about that.

- Maybe, but that doesn't mean you don't want to.

Pansy was wearing a short skirt, and a top that showed a lot of cleavage. Hermione realized she hadn't thought about dressing up. She was just wearing her Hogwarts robes.

Six or so butterbeers were on the floor.

- I told you I would get you alcohol, said Pansy.

She handed one beer to Hermione, took one for herself.

- I want a fridge, said Pansy.

A fridge suddenly appeared, and Pansy put the remaining butterbeers in it.

- Cheers then, she said, banging her beer on Hermione's. What should we do then, while you're getting all relaxed. Seems like you started without me.

- I had a beer with Harry and Ron.

- Aah, Granger, you're wild, aren't you?

- Very funny.

- Are you gonna jump at me like you did with Brown? I swear I'm not gonna scream and leave your drunk ass alone. Trust me, I'm never gonna leave your ass alone.

Pansy grabbed Hermione's ass as she said that. Hermione absolutely didn't know what to say back to her, so she did what Pansy had said. She kissed her.

The kiss was long and rough, the butterbeers were dropped on the floor, and Pansy pinned Hermione to the closest wall.

- I like friction, she said.

She started rubbing herself on Hermione. Their boobs were pressing against each other, and Hermione felt herself cream again. Pansy put her leg between Hermione's thighs, and the Gryffindor couldn't help but moving against it.

- Seems like you like friction too.

Hermione was moaning, Pansy suddenly grabbed her boob, and pushed away the top of her robes, to discover that Hermione was just wearing a bra under it.

- You don't wear any clothes under your robes? Pansy asked, massaging Hermione's breasts.

- Only in the winter.

- You dirty whore.

Hermione's pussy throbbed at this.

- I will remember that next time we sit next to each other in class.

Pansy took off Hermione's bra, and continued to massage her breasts. She stopped the kissing and started licking and sucking the other girl's erected nipples. Hermione started moaning. It felt so good, she could see Pansy's tongue playing with her breasts, and she grabbed her hair to encourage her. Pansy stopped.

- Don't pat my head. I'm not your sex toy.

- So… Sorry.

- I can get whatever I want from you.

- I… I don't think so.

- Oh really?

Pansy started sucking on Hermione's nipples again. Then the slytherin girl completely took off the robes, and started rubbing her pussy through Hermione's panties.

- God you're really wet, even through your underwear. I can smell you.

- So can I, Hermione managed to say as she tried to catch her breath.

- Who are you wet for?

- You.

- Do you want me to keep going?

- Yes, yes.

- Then tell me you want to lick my pussy.

- Oh God, yes…

- Tell me.

- I want to lick your pussy.

- Do you want me to come in your mouth?

- I want you to come in my mouth, I want your wet cunt on my face.

- Alright, alright.

Pansy stopped everything.

- What are you doing? You said you'd keep on? exclaimed Hermione.

- Well you said you'd lick my pussy.

Pansy removed her skirt, and sat down on the couch. She had no underwear. She opened her legs wide and started touching herself.

- Get on your knees, Granger, she ordered.

Hermione dropped to the floor, and faced Pansy's pussy. The slytherin was fingering herself, and it was making slushing sounds that turned Hermione on terribly. Then Pansy took her fingers out and started spreading her juices all over her pussy. The pink flesh was all glittering, and with Hermione watching so closely, Pansy seemed to wet herself even more. Her pussy was litteraly dripping.

- Do you like what you see? Do you like to watch my slippery pussy getting all worked up for you?

- Make the slushing sounds again.

Pansy put one finger inside herself, started thrusting, and then stopped.

- Do not give me orders, Granger. Make the slushing sounds yourself.

Hermione put two fingers inside of Pansy, who started copying the rhythm of her hands with her waist.

- Eat my pussy now, you said you wanted to.

Hermione moved her face closer to the dripping pussy right in front of her, stuck out her tongue and started licking all the juices. She went up, and licked the clit. Over and over. She kept on fingering Pansy, who was starting to lose control for the first time.

- Oh yeah, lick it. You love that don't you?

Hermione did love that. She loved the taste, the smell, the pulsating pussy under her tongue and hand. the sounds of her fingers thrusting, the sounds Pansy was doing . She was screaming extremely dirty things and it made her pussy throb so hard.

- Lick my cum, lick it. Oh I want a bed!

A bed appeared.

- Get on the bed, Granger, ordered Pansy.

Hermione lied down, and Pansy sat her pussy on top of Hermione's face. She started rubbing herself on her tongue. Hermione tried to put her fingers back in, but Pansy stopped her.

- Don't use your hands! I want you to make me come only with your tongue. Put your tongue inside, oh yeah, that's it. Eat all the cum that's in there. Now come back to my clit. Faster, faster! oh god it's so slippery. Stronger! Do you like it when I ride your face? You dirty whore, eat my fucking pussy. Oh yeah, oh yeah…Let me come all over your face…

Pansy came in silence, which was weird compared to all that noise she had been making before, and her body trembled for a good ten seconds before relaxing. Hermione had cum all over her face, but she actually didn't care, as she had made Pansy come. It was extraordinary.

- I knew you'd love to lick my pussy.


	7. Frustration

Hermione was eating in the Great Hall next to Harry. Ron had taken Lavender out on a date in Hogsmeade. Harry seemed concerned.

"Are you alright Hermione? You shouldn't be so upset about this date, I don't think Ron actually cares about Lavender. All his brothers have girlfriends now, even Ginny is with Dean!  
>You know Ron, he's just trying not to look silly next to them."<p>

"I know" simply answered Hermione.

She couldn't care less about Ron's stupid date. Why did everybody always assume she was in love with him? If she was to be upset about it, it would be because she, too, would have liked to make out with Lavender in Hogsmeade.

What she was really upset about, was that evening she spent with Pansy a week ago. Sure it started amazing, and Hermione had really, really enjoyed eating her out, even though she didn't admit it out loud.  
>But after that glorious moment, Pansy had dropped a simple "I told you you would like it", put her clothes back on, and left, smiling with the contempt of having proven her point. Hermione was raging inside. She was the "I told you so" kind of girl!<p>

Okay she had let herself be a little submissive, but she didn't deserve to be left naked on a bed, without even getting a little bit of action. Pansy hadn't even touched her once. Hermione had felt so frustrated, so empty. She almost thought about masturbating herself after Pansy was gone, in desperate need for some release. But she couldn't, she felt so bitter, and shameful.

She had put her clothes on, and had gone to the Prefect's bathroom to take a shower. She had cleaned her pussy, which was dripping with her juices, which unfortunately turned out to be useless. She had touched her swollen clit while washing herself, and at that point all bitterness and shame disappeared. Her pussy was so sensitive, longed to be touched. Pansy had left her in such a state…  
>If felt so good to finally get a good rubbing on her clit.<p>

Hermione had remembered how Pansy had opened her legs wide in front of her, and spread her juices all over her pussy lips, how she had ordered her to lick her clean. She had remembered how she felt when Pansy sat on her and rubbed herself up and down her face.  
>God it felt so good. She almost didn't care anymore that Pansy had left her, she was caught up into her memories.<p>

She had liked the way Pansy talked dirty to her.  
>When she had heard the sound of her voice calling her a whore and telling her she was about to come on her face, she had felt such a wonderful feeling inside her stomach, as well as a huge amount of cum flowing out of her pussy.<br>Okay, maybe she liked being a little submissive, and it was a surprise to her. But this had to end. She had to take control.

She was peeking regularly at the Slytherin table, hoping to catch a look from that bloody Parkinson girl, who kept on ignoring her. She was determined to make Pansy want to lick her pussy this time. She was not Boring Old Granger, and she would prove it.


	8. Not Brave Enough

Hermione had spent another week trying to work up the courage to make a pass at Pansy, or even make her understand that she would tremendously enjoy another meeting in the Room of Requirements. It was harder than expected.

She had had several opportunities, but she never acted upon them. Once she was coming out of a bathroom stall, and she saw Pansy washing her hands at the sink in front of her. They were alone in the toilets, yet Pansy didn't even look at her, and left the room immediately.

Then another time, Snape had assigned the class to prepare some basic potion Hermione knew how to do since first year, and they both found themselves in the professor's closet (how ironic) looking through ingredients. This time, Pansy had been forced to talk to Hermione though, as she had to push her to reach the flask she wanted. She simply said "Sorry" and then brushed her chest against Hermione's back to take it. Hermione had felt a surge of electricity inside her belly when Pansy's round boobs pressed lightly on her. Had she even ever touched her boobs? She wanted to lick them so bad right now. She would pay more attention to them from now on, she had been so focused on her pussy. Oh God her pussy.. So beautiful.. so hot and slippery…  
>Anyway, the moment had barely lasted one second and Pansy quickly hurried up to her place next to Malfoy, and started working on her potion.<p>

Hermione couldn't believe the way Pansy acted. What they had done together was so important to her, she was so angry, and also a bit sad, that Pansy was not troubled in any way when they were next to each other. Hermione on the other side was on the edge of rubbing herself on her chair in every class she had in common with Pansy.  
>She thought about sending her an owl describing all the dirty things she would like them to do together. She wanted to tell her how she would give herself completely, that Pansy could do anything she wanted with her body. But this was too submissive. What's more, Pansy knew she could do anything with her body, and hadn't done anything the last time she had the chance.<p>

Hermione had to act, the sooner the better. In a few days, Pansy would beg to eat her pussy, she swore it to herself.


	9. Taking A Chance

The next opportunity she had was in class again. In Hagrid's class. Hermione felt a little bad, she liked Hagrid very much and didn't want to miss anything, even though one must admit what one learns in his class is pretty useless. But Hermione didn't want to waste another moment, and her burning desire for Pansy had increased to a point she couldn't focus in any of her other classes anymore.

So when Hagrid announced to everyone that they had to pair up for some magical herb picking contest, Hermione immediately declared she would be with Pansy. Those that heard it looked rather surprised, especially Harry, Ron and Malfoy. Hagrid too, looked startled. But the most terrifying look Hermione got was from Pansy, who, for the first time since their encounter in the Room of Requirements, was looking at her directly in the eyes. Hermione felt cold inside, Pansy didn't look at all pleased, and she was staring at her like she was some disgusting stain that needed to be removed from her favorite top. Never had Pansy looked at Hermione this way. It was the way she looked at.. well.. the other Mudbloods in the school.  
>This moment seemed to last forever for Hermione, but actually it was quite quick before Pansy said :<p>

"Fine, I'll pair up with boring Granger! Seems like she needs my help to get her grades up".

All the Slytherins laughed at this, and Pansy grinned, still looking directly at Hermione. Her devastating, meaningful sexy grin, that made Hermione all bothered and wet. That grin that in itself seemed to be a promise for hours and hours sex in the nastiest way you can imagine. From cold, Hermione suddenly got very hot inside, and hurriedly told Pansy that they would go to the Forbidden Forest to look for what Hagrid had asked for.  
>She started walking, not waiting for Pansy, who caught up with her a few moments later, telling her with a grin :<p>

"I hope you're not gonna be scared in there. I hate pussies."

Damn Parkinson!


	10. Can You Please Watch Me?

Pansy and Hermione had been walking in the Forbidden Forest, without saying a word to each other, for several minutes now. Hermione sensed that the atmosphere was kind of heavy. Maybe it was because they were in a dark forest, and the heat under the roof of the intertwined tree branches was suffocating them. Maybe also because both of them were remembering how Hermione had swallowed Pansy's juices so eagerly the last time they were together.

Hermione started the conversation, because she wanted to be the dominant one for once, and also because the silence was unbearable.

"So, do you see any of those plants we have to find?" she asked casually.

"It's freaking hot under those trees" Pansy said, not answering the question. "You'd think it would be cooler, since we're in their shadows, but it's not".

"I know, I feel it too" answered Hermione. "We better do this quick".

"Oh no, let's take our time. We can say we got lost in the Forest, it happens everytime to students, and skip McGonagall's class."

Hermione didn't answer.

"Come on Granger! I can't skip alone, you have to stay with me otherwise I won't have any excuse".

"I didn't say I would leave you" said Hermione quietly. "I'm actually planning on spending some time with you here. And please stop calling me Granger, my name is Hermione".

"Oh oh!" exclaimed Pansy ironically. "Granger has become a tough girl!".  
>Hermione looked at her intensely, but didn't say anything. She didn't like being called "Granger".<p>

"Okay Hermione, and what do you have in mind for the two of us to do? I'm tired of looking for those stupid plants".

"Well I thought I could show you something". Hermione felt a rush of blood through her head, she didn't know if she could say it out loud. She wished she had butterbeer with her.  
>"I mean, she continued, you've showed me yours but you haven't seen mine.."<p>

Pansy stopped walking and looked at her. The evil grin appeared on her face, making Hermione shiver.

"Ooh I knew this little pair up thing was not so innocent. Haven't you understood I just wanted to make you crave for my pussy? I really don't care about yours Granger", said Pansy harshly.

Wow. Hermione hadn't expected that. And she had been called "Granger" again! She should have flashed her immediately from the beginning, maybe Pansy wouldn't have been so arrogant.

"Okay, said Hermione. But you see, I'd really like you to see how my craving for your pussy affects mine. Just for my own enjoyment, because obviously you don't care. It would turn me on a great deal, and I think it would be flattering for you to see how big and swollen my pussy can be for you. Will you please care to watch?".

Pansy looked surprised for the first time since Hermione had met her. Hermione was surprised herself at what she had said, she didn't believe she'd be capable of such a thing. Dirty talk was Pansy's thing.  
>But this was nothing compared to what she was about to do, if Pansy was okay with it (oh come on Hermione, do not be so submissive, do it without asking!).<p>

"Hmm. I don't know Granger, you're going to embarrass yourself again" said Pansy. "I don't want to have to leave you sweating and panting like last time. I bet your throbbing pussy was aching when I left you, I almost felt bad for you".

"You won't feel bad this time, because I plan on coming before you leave. Can you please watch me touch myself, Pansy? Or maybe you'd rather look for the plants".

Pansy, who didn't grin anymore and seemed to have lost all her arrogance, swallowed hard, and Hermione whispered some spell that made a nice pale blue blanket appear on the ground next to a tree.  
>Like the last time, she only had underwear underneath her robes. She slid them down her legs after pulling the robes up, and bent over to take them, her plump ass facing Pansy, who could now see her shaven pussy lips from behind. "God, she is already really wet" thought Pansy. "She must have planned this all along". But Pansy had to admit that she had also been thinking about the Room of Requirements since Hagrid's hut, and her panties were already damp, even though she would never admit it to Hermione. Seeing her bent over like that made it even worse. She already wanted to jump on her, grab her ass and fuck her from behind against that tree. But she wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Yet.<p> 


	11. So Close

Hermione sat down on the blanket. She leaned against the tree, and opened the top of her robe so that Pansy could see her breasts. Hermione removed her bra and started massaging them slowly, pinching her nipples from time to time and Pansy watched, impassible, yet all she wanted was to suck them right away. She pretended not to care, but no girl had actually done that in front of her, and it turned her on a lot. Maybe more than rubbing her pussy on Hermione's mouth two weeks ago.

When Hermione would finally open her legs, she felt like she wouldn't be able to stop herself from eating her out, that it would be too much. She had to keep the control, it was too good to be true, to have Hermione Granger, a know-it-all like they don't make them anymore who was wearing white cotton underwear, touching herself in front of her, ready to do anything to get some action again from her. Pansy liked to feel powerful liked this, and didn't want to give in to Hermione's delights too soon.

Hermione, who believed she was the powerful one in this situation, decided it was time to finally show Pansy the wet mess between her legs. She opened her legs wide, and looked at Pansy directly in the eyes.

"This is so fucking hot" thought Pansy, as Hermione laid back her head on the tree and started gently circling her pussy. She was making very quiet moans, enjoying herself without being too much of a whore, closing her eyes when she made them, slowly working on her pussy. Then she opened them again, watching Pansy look at her, and her fingers started to be more rough, quicker, and Pansy could see juices coming out of her vagina.

Hermione's eyes were locked on Pansy's mouth, who was letting out small, inaudible pants. It was obvious now to Hermione that Pansy was turned on, and she couldn't believe what she was doing in front of her. Yet she loved it, she couldn't explain why. She wanted that red, full mouth she was looking at to be stuck between her legs, wrapping her clit. Her clit that she had now taken into her fingers and was jerking up and down, imagining Pansy sucking on it.

She thought about what Pansy had done in the Room of Requirements and started taking her juices to spread them over her pussy lips, her clit, her inner thighs, and her anus. Pansy finally sat down in front of Hermione. She could barely stand up. She wanted to say something, to make the situation naughtier, to make Hermione do what she says, but also to tell her how much her pussy was beautiful, how she loved what she was seeing right now.

Hermione started to plunge one finger in her pussy, very slowly, very deeply, and Pansy could see she curved her finger to hit her inside walls. Hermione started to moan more loudly, and her body lift itself up with the pleasure that was building inside of her. She inserted another finger, and then with her other hand put one in her ass. Pansy moaned too.

This time, Pansy couldn't resist with the dirty talk.

"Faster Hermione, I want to see you pound that little pussy of yours!" she ordered

"Oh yes Pansy, please talk to me" said Hermione in a very low, gaspy voice she didn't know she had. She started fucking herself faster, both her hands plunging inside of her real deeply, her pelvis and her belly moving up and down.

"Hmm you like when I talk like this to you, don't you? It makes you cream yourself"  
>" See for yourself" said Hermione. She took her fingers out of her pussy, and showed it to Pansy, while continuing fingering her ass. Juices were flowing out, with nothing to cling to, just flowing down her pussy to her ass where Hermione welcomed it vigorously.<p>

"You like watching my pussy?" continued Hermione. "Look at how wet you make me. Look at how my lips have gotten so big for you. And my clit is so hard" she said, touching it again, faster than before.

She started panting more and more loudly. She was about to come.

"Come closer please, I want you to be as near as possible to my pussy. Just look at it squirt".

Pansy didn't protest, she lied down and faced Hermione's wet folds, inches away from it. Hermione was opening her pussy lips. It was so beautiful. All pink and swollen, and dripping. She wanted to eat it, to suck that clit Hermione was furiously rubbing. She wanted to smack it, smack Hermione's pussy and watch her scream her name. Oh she would do that later. For now, maybe she could just get a little taste of it. She was so close, and it smelled so good. A pussy smelling that good probably tasted amazing too. She got closer and closer. She could hear the wet sounds Hermione was making by pounding her ass, by rubbing her clit. A little bit closer. She could hear the moans that came for her mouth, she could see the breasts above her moving, jiggling, she felt like she was in heaven. She was so close, if she stuck her tongue out she would have tasted her. Hermione's hips started to move, she was almost there, she was almost in Pansy's mouth, a little bit more and she could taste it, and she could blame it on Hermione…

"Hermione? Pansy?" screamed someone. "Where are you?". Seconds later five people, among them Hagrid, appeared out of the trees, looking worried. Hermione just had time to put her pants back on, and was already standing on her feet. Pansy was still lying on the floor, and Hagrid looked at her interrogatively.

"I was just looking for some of these plants" she said while standing up.

She looked flushed, and so did Hermione. They both looked at each other, frustrated, eager to continue was they were doing. Hermione was on the edge. She could not believe it. She had felt Pansy's breath on her pussy, she was about to come to hard just inches away from her face.

"Well I'm glad you're okay girls. We were worried. You left two hours ago! Let's go back to the castle." Said Hagrid. He turned his back and started walking with the others, the two girls following behind.

As they weren't looking anymore, Hermione suddenly stopped, grabbed Pansy's face, and stuck her wet fingers in her mouth. Pansy sucked on them twice, caught by surprise, and Hermione took them out and kept on walking.

Pansy was right, Hermione's pussy tasted so fucking good.


	12. Play It Cool

Pansy went back to the castle in a state she had never been in before. Never had she had a sexual experience without getting a "relief".  
>As she walked down to the Slytherin common room, she could feel her arousal in her panties, and her uncomfortably swollen pussy made it troubling for her to walk without it rubbing against her jeans.<br>God, that little mudblood's act had been troubling for her. She felt satisfied and unsatisfied at the same time. She wanted more physically, but she felt inside like it was the most intense experience she had ever had.

She couldn't believe she had laid down on the ground to a mudblood's pussy. She felt so attracted to it, and actually, beyond her pussy, Granger's whole body was desirable. The soft muscles of her legs, her fleshy lips red with excitement, her creamy and jiggling breasts. Her juicy ass when she had bent down. The way she was able to conciliate sweet innocence with raw naughtiness... Pansy kept having images of what had just happened flashing in her mind, and felt so embarrassed to want to touch and kiss that body this much. She wanted to feel and enjoy every inch of it, to press it against her own and squeeze it in all kinds of places.

Pansy didn't want to think about what would happen if she let herself do that. Would it feel too good for her to remain detached? She thought that she would probably become one of those needy girls craving for intimacy. That was very likely to happen, and she knew it. Granger's kisses had felt wonderful already…

It had happened once, with her first "girlfriend", if she could call it that way (she wished she could). Once she had experienced what it felt like to have another body pressed against her own for the first time, it took Pansy years to finally be able to bear being alone in her bed again. Years she spent refraining herself from indulging back into this kind of intimacy. The kind that makes you feel so complete for a few moments, and yet leaves you feeling empty and meaningless as soon as it stops.

But with Hermione.. oh no.. with GRANGER… Pansy felt like she wouldn't be able to stop herself from pulling that delicious girl into her arms and let herself go. It would probably hurt in the end, but she could give it a try. And the taste on Hermione's fingers was so good she had to get some more.

Pansy decided to play it cool, like she had done before. She wrote something on a piece of paper, attached it to Henry, her owl, and sent it all the way up to the Gryffindor Tower.


	13. Sweet Dreams

"I know what you tried to do in the forest. I can give you what you want, and more. Meet me tomorrow in the library after dark. Top floor".

Those were the few words that Pansy had just sent Hermione, who sent the owl back without answering. She would let Pansy wonder all day long if she was going to come meet her. Hermione didn't want her to be too arrogant.  
>But of course she was going to meet her in the library, there was no doubt about it. She was actually excited just thinking about the idea.<p>

Hermione blew out the candles and went to bed, reminiscing about the two hours she had spent in the forest that day.

It was a pretty agitated night for both Hermione and Pansy, full of strange dreams that they fooled themselves to call meaningless, but that were actually quite meaningful. Indeed, Hermione had had the craziest nightmare in which she discovered that Pansy had seduced both Ron and Harry and got them to sleep with her. She had felt terribly betrayed and it seemed like the world was collapsing around her. That feeling you get when you have that nightmare where your teeth fall out and you try in vain to stick them back into your mouth, to finally realize they're gone forever. A feeling of helplessness and despair.

Pansy on the other side, had simply dreamt about Hermione, and that only, was a first for her. She usually only dreamt about her own personal glory. She had been able to restrain her deepest needs so much that she actually had stopped dreaming about anything else than material (and human) possession. Not to feel anything was a her ambition, and it was only a matter of self-persuasion. Or so she thought.


	14. In The Library?

Hermione was walking up the stairs in the library, trying not to make any noise. She had dressed up this time, but not too much though. She was simply wearing a nice top with her tightest jeans, and high heels. She had also fixed her hair, they usually were pretty messy.  
>She arrived on the top floor, and looked around. The room was dark, she couldn't see much except the shadows of the shelves. She started walking around, as quiet as she could be, looking for Pansy. She should have already been there, Hermione had waited half an hour after sunset before leaving the Gryffindor Tower. She didn't want to look too eager, though she had already proven the day before that she desired Pansy.<br>Hermione was hearing nothing. The library was completely silent. Maybe she had waited too long, and Pansy had already left. "Oh no no, please don't be gone" she silently begged.

Pansy watched Hermione look for her and walk up and down the rows of shelves. She looked good. It was nice to see her without those robes she had on all the time. Her jeans particularly showed off her ass and legs to advantage. And from what Pansy could see, she was not wearing a bra.

Pansy decided to come out of her hiding place. She walked up behind Hermione and whispered "You're already here, good", as if she had just arrived.

Hermione jumped a little, surprised. She hadn't heard Pansy coming. She turned around to face the Slytherin.

"Yes.. Yes I am" she said.

She looked uncomfortable. After what had happened in the forest… Pansy was too. She didn't know what to say, and it wasn't like her. They were looking at each other in the eyes, and Hermione's breathing rhythm was not regular. There was definitely tension there.

"So you said, started Hermione, that you could give me what I want. What is it you think I want?"  
>The tone of her voice was more agitated, troubled, than seductive or sexual like it was the day before. Pansy looked at her up and down. She smiled. Hermione was definitely wearing no bra.<p>

"Well, you want to have sex with me, don't you?" said Pansy. "I mean, we've had our fair share of sexual games, but we haven't really done it. I haven't pleased you. I think what you want is me pleasing you".

"… Pansy you know I.."

"Isn't it what you want Granger?" interrupted Pansy.

"Well, yes it is" admitted Hermione looking down. It sounded really stupid out loud. Like she was some kind of animal or something. In her head though it had made perfect sense. She had trouble remembering what her train of thoughts had been the past few weeks, what had led her to expose herself in the forest. Something about deserving to come and make Pansy beg for her pussy…

"Come here then", said Pansy taking the Gryffindor's hand.

"In.. in the library?"

"You have to keep quiet"

Pansy gently pushed Hermione against one of the shelves, and pressed herself against her. She was so pretty like this, looking at her like it was the first time. Wait, was it?

Pansy felt a little concerned for a moment. She pushed the idea away. She didn't want to think about it, she hadn't planned on humiliating Granger today anyway. She would do that another time, if they kept on "playing" in the days to come.  
>Pansy grinned at the thought, and it made Hermione shiver. That grin, always that grin. It set Hermione's loins on fire. She suddenly wasn't troubled anymore, she was feeling the rush she had felt in the forest when she had exposed herself to Pansy. She felt the lust taking over her body, possessing every inch of it. Possess. That was the right word. She felt like she was being possessed by some sexual being she didn't know she had inside her.<p>

"And we haven't even kissed yet", Hermione thought, closing her eyes as Pansy mouth approached her own...

_**Note** : Just wanted to apologize if there are mistakes or weird expressions in this story. I am French, therefore English is not my mother tongue. I do my best though :)_


	15. Make Her Beg For It

If someone at Hogwarts had happened to wander in the top floor of the library that night, he or she would not have believed the scene that would have taken place in front of him.

Hermione Granger was tongue kissing Pansy Parkinson, in the middle of the library! And what a kiss!

It had started slow and soft, almost shy, tongues delicately rubbing each other inside the wet protective womb of their mouths. Then it had gotten more intense, more open mouthed, and now it was definitely the most sensual kiss both of them had ever had.  
>Their tongues were sticking out of their mouths, caressing and swirling around each other in mid-air, so freaking slowly, both girls gasping and moaning every time they felt a rush of electricity run through their loins, which happened quite often. From time to time, Pansy would suck Hermione's tongue up into her mouth, suck on it once or twice, and then let it out to massage it again out in the open.<p>

Both girls wanted more, wanted friction, but they couldn't figure how to put a stop to this amazing kiss. They were tugging at each other's shirts, pulling on them, gripping them, brushing skin, caressing bellies, squeezing soft love handles.

Pansy suddenly crashed her mouth back again on Hermione's, bridging the gap that was between them. Boobs against boobs, hips against hips, their pelvises undulated against each other, moving to the same rhythm, not providing the friction they needed, but making them feel like they were giving something to the other. They were sharing a kind of intimate dance only them could understand the use of.

Pansy grabbed Hermione's boobs through her shirt with both her hands, and then everything went faster. Hermione was now pounding her lower body into Pansy's really hard, like she was fucking her, or like she wanted to be fucked. Pansy reciprocated eagerly, and she knew her bones would hurt in the morning. She quickly removed Hermione's shirt and her own. They pressed their naked breasts together, and Hermione felt another one of these huge surge of electricity running up and down her body.

Both their bodies were now grinding against each other, humping each other, already starting to sweat. Pansy was kissing Hermione's neck, and the Gryffindor was panting heavily.

Pansy lowered herself a little and started sucking on Hermione's left boob, while massaging the other, roughly, real roughly. She couldn't hold back. She felt in a hurry, like there was no time anymore, she was so eager, and she was sucking hard, maybe too hard. Hermione was moaning loudly. Pansy ran her hand on Hermione's belly, feeling the delicious softness of it. No muscle, just pure creamy malleable softness. That girl looked skinny but actually had so many body parts you could grab and squeeze it was like Wonderland to Pansy.

Hermione's face, neck and breasts were now glistening with the trails of Pansy's kisses, licks and bites. Pansy loved to bite. Her face was now level with Hermione's pelvic bone, the one that is shaped like a V. Pansy firmly bit the thin skin that covers the bone right at the two extremities of that V, on each side of Hermione's body. She then copiously licked the small marks she had done.  
>She started running her tongue up and down the sides of Hermione's V bone. Not with the tip of it, like people usually do, but with the whole width and length of her tongue. She thoroughly lapped Hermione's lower belly, up and down the V, getting a little bit lower every time, slowly unbuttoning her jeans.<p>

Hermione had managed to hold as still as she could while her skin was being devoured by Pansy, but now that she felt her jeans going down her legs, soon followed by her panties, her body started to tremble. Unlike the day before, she knew that Pansy would do it. And wanted to do it.

The Slytherin now was on her knees, facing her pussy, looking at it. She spread Hermione's legs a little, and massaged her ass, grabbing it in her hands and caressing it at the same time. If was also really soft. Granger was definitely not into Quidditch!  
>Hermione opened her legs a little bit more, and felt Pansy's hot breath on her folds. She knew that she was dripping wet, she had felt juices coming out of her several times already.<p>

The view Pansy was enjoying now was working up her appetite, and she couldn't wait to dive her head into that sweet squirting pink throbbing mess she watched pulsating in front of her. She leaned closer to smell it…

"Wait" breathed out Hermione with great difficulty.

Pansy looked up at her, surprised and disappointed. Hermione could also see in the Slytherin's eyes the premises of anger. Pansy didn't like to be rejected, especially now that she was finally willing to give a little of herself. Especially now that she wanted to share something with someone and not be selfish.

"I promised myself something a few days ago" continued Hermione. "I promised myself I would have you beg to lick my pussy"

"So?" asked Pansy, wanting to look smug, but her eyes were so full of lust her attitude was hardly believable.

"So beg for it" panted Hermione. That sentence turned her on even more, if it was possible.

"Are you serious?" asked Pansy in a guttural voice.  
>She was bewildered : in such a moment, Granger was thinking about her ego!<br>Well, that was something Pansy could understand, she probably would have done the same thing…

"Beg for my pussy" repeated Hermione, in a tone that made her sentence sound like a beg itself. Her pussy was aching and she needed Pansy to eat it fast.

"Err… Hermione..", started Pansy, having never begged before. She hesitated, but the sight of Hermione's pussy in front of her made her realize that if begging was what it would take to devour it, she would do it.

"I ask you the permission to lick you, Hermione. Please grant it to me, there's nothing I want more than lapping you up. Please. Please".

Hearing Pansy say "please", Hermione felt juices flowing out of her, and as she looked down she could see the top of her inner thighs were glistening.

"I grant you the permission" she said looking down at Pansy.

"Well then please sit down on this table".

Hermione sat down on it, laid back a little and rested on her elbows. She opened her legs again. Pansy came closer, and the hurry and eagerness she had felt before came back at once. She rushed between Hermione's legs, and started lapping it up and down, from her asshole to her clit, in big, long, slow, powerful strokes, getting all the juices that had accumulated between the folds in her mouth. God it was good. She licked the pussy lips, took them in her mouth and sucked on them, kissed them, and then went down to insert her tongue it Hermione's vagina, licking the entrance to tease her.

She then moved her tongue a little upper, on the soft skin inbetween the clit and the vagina, under the lips, because that was where she could feel how wet Hermione was. It was like a little pool of juices there, and it made Pansy crazy.

Then she went up again, and started stroking Hermione's clit with her tongue. Hermione buckled up to her. Pansy took the opportunity to take her clit inside her mouth, and continued lapping it in the warm womb of her mouth. She pressed hard with her tongue, going in circles, then up and down. Hermione couldn't stop moving, her body was lifting itself constantly, and Pansy was forcing her down with her hand, pushing on her belly.

Hermione was starting to get louder, and Pansy decided it was time to start sucking on her clit, hard. She pressed Hermione down harder on the table, until she couldn't move, and started to suck it up. Hermione started screaming words that were not intelligible, among which Pansy understood "Swallow it! Suck on my clit harder! Swallow my clit!".  
>That, added to the taste, and the smell, made Pansy's head dizzy. She was lost in Hermione's juices, her whole face was stuck to her pussy. Hermione closed her legs on Pansy's head and made it impossible for her to move. She was a prisoner of Hermione's pussy, and all she could do was suck on it.<p>

"Do you like it, Pansy? Sucking on my clit like that? Getting a good taste of my cum?" cried out Hermione, as she put her hand on Pansy's head and started pulling her hair towards her.

Pansy mumbled something against her clit, she was completely glued to it and she could barely breath. But she loved it, and Hermione knew it. She just wanted to let it all out, she just wanted something to scream. To scream in the middle of the library.

Pansy couldn't keep Hermione still anymore. She grabbed her ass to get a grip of something, and kept on sucking as hard and steady as she could. Her stuck head was moving up and down with Hermione's body, which became uncontrollable when she started coming in strong, powerful waves, taking Pansy's face on a ride with her.

In a long moan, Hermione got her ass back on the table, and released her lover. Between her now wide opened legs, she saw Pansy like she had never seen her before. Her face was literally covered in juices, and her hair was wet with sweat and cum, sticking to those sweet dimples of her.

She looked flushed, disoriented and happy. She was smiling at Hermione. Not grinning, simply smiling.


	16. What Girls Like

After that night in the library, during which Hermione also got to pleasure Pansy as much as Pansy had pleasured her, the two girls stopped playing dumb and admitted the fact they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

For a few days they organized meetings in the Room of Requirements, but very soon their relationship, while secret, got to a point where they couldn't stand to wait a whole day for an alone meeting. They would seize any opportunity to touch, rub, or suck each other, no matter where they were. Sometimes with people around.  
>Sometimes in class, one of them would discreetly pull up her robes and pull aside her panties so that for a second the other could see how slippery she was. It could also happen that one girl would finger herself and then, when no one was looking, shove her fingers into the other's mouth.<br>Other times they would exchange panties to have the other's juices on their slit. They loved that very much.

Then at night, after having creamed themselves all day long, they would meet up and finally be able to fuck properly, they pussies smelling strong from the lustful day they had had.  
>Once they had done it for 5 hours straight, without even realizing how long it had been. Hermione was feeling a little bad, since she couldn't keep up with school work or even concentrate in class anymore.<br>She couldn't remember the last time her pussy had been dry. She spent all her days walking around the castle with a dripping cunt, either because she had just seen Pansy, or was about to see her, or because she was just thinking about her. Her mind was constantly taken hostage by the images of their time together, by the souvenirs of all the nasty things that Pansy screams when she is about to come.

Pansy was also dealing with a state of constant arousal, and decided to go along with it rather than to try to deny it. The restless desire she felt inside her actually made her feel alive, and she knew this kind of passion was too rare to try to suppress it. Hermione had been surprised that Pansy was actually a careful lover when she wanted to. Sometimes even, she could be affectionate. But still, she was pretty dirty, and enjoyed the dominant/submissive kind of sex (and sometimes even liked being submissive herself, but she hadn't said it to Hermione yet..).

What Hermione enjoyed the most was being fucked. She loved it when Pansy would randomly push her against a wall in an empty classroom, and fuck her from behind.  
>The Slytherin would go in and out violently. One, two, three strong strokes. One, two, three, four. Pansy made Hermione count the pounds in her pussy. She always did several series, each one always being a little longer than the one before, in between which she removed her fingers from Hermione to make her ache and feel empty. To make her beg for more. Then after a while Pansy would stop with the series and fuck her relentlessly until the Gryffindor came.<p>

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7" would pant Hermione, wet sounds resonating along with her voice in the room. Pansy was always amazed at how wet she was, how easy it was for her to penetrate her. Never had Pansy seen or felt a pussy dripping this much. Her pussy was eager to be fucked. And Pansy knew how to fuck a girl.  
>She loved how the Gryffindor would come up to her and ask her to take her, she loved how she opened her legs wide whenever Pansy wanted her to, giving herself completely to be pounded into. And Hermione liked to get a finger in her ass too,.<p>

Hermione was at her best when it came to eating pussy. She thought Pansy's was so beautiful, she could never get enough of it. She would never stop if Pansy didn't push her away when she came. She could do it for hours. She loved having a dripping cunt all over her face. And Pansy loved to ride that sweet little face.

What both girls enjoyed a lot as well, was dirty talk. Pansy had opened Hermione to it, and after a while it seemed to her that the Gryffindor sometimes surpassed her. What she said would make her vagina ache from a too sudden excitement. She would feel it getting wider too fast, and it hurt her as much as she loved it.

Hermione was daydreaming in Arithmancy class, looking at Pansy's back in front of her. She was remembering all of these things, and in particular what they had done the night before…


	17. Smack It!

_- The night before - _

Hermione was moaning. She was laying on the floor in the Room of Requirements, her legs opened and Pansy was between them, rubbing her belly on Hermione's pussy, getting it all slippery with juices, undulating her body so as to glide against her slit.

"I like feeling your cunt on my body" Pansy said…

"I want to eat yours so bad" breathed out Hermione.

She tried to slide down, wanting her face to ultimately end up under Pansy's pussy. The Slytherin stopped her from moving. She was a lot stronger than Hermione.

"Don't be too greedy. You are going to get it later"

Hermione looked disappointed.

"Oh poor little girl, she wants some pussy juice but can't have some" smiled Pansy. "You have to learn to be patient.."

"Can't I just have a little bit right now? To make me wait" asked Hermione with a grin.

Pansy violently slapped her pussy with her hand, and she gasped.

"Be patient!"

"O-okay Pansy.." Hermione panted.

"Good girl… Here, you can have a little bit"

Pansy put a finger inside herself, and then took it out, dripping wet. Hermione opened her mouth, half smiling, ready to suck on it.

"No no, I'm not going to put it in your mouth."

Pansy started running her finger on Hermione's pussy, spreading her juices on it.

"You like having my cum on your pussy Hermione?"

"oooh yes Pansy. Put it on me, all over me."

Pansy had repeated the operation several times, adding more of her own wetness onto Hermione, massaging her lips with it, and her anus, and her clit. She insisted on the clit.

"Oooh yes Pansy that feels really good"

Pansy could see some cum flowing out of Hermione at this very moment. That girl seriously had a pool between her legs, never had Pansy met a girl that could get so wet. It kept on flowing for a few seconds.

"You are a dirty little girl, squirting like that"

Pansy dipped her fingers in the little pool of cum in Hermione's cunt and used them, as she would have used a spoon, to eat it. Between her fingers and Hermione's cunt there was a trickle of juice, and soon there was one between the fingers and Pansy's mouth too.

"You are delicious, my little slut"

Being called like that set Hermione's loins on fire, and she moaned. Pansy saw once again her pussy flowing, and kept on feasting on it.

"You like being my little slut, Hermione? I can see it. And taste it."

Hermione didn't answer. She felt herself pulsating inside, and wanted Pansy to massage her clit again.

"Answer me!" said Pansy, slapping her pussy again, which made a loud swashing sound. Hermione gasped, but didn't say anything. Finally her clit had been touched again.

"You won't answer, slut?". She slapped once more. Hermione's body lift itself up, offering herself to the Slytherin, wanting more.

"Hmm you like it when I smack your little cunt. I'm going to do you properly if that's the case. You want me to slap you where it hurts?"

"Oh yes Pansy please do it!" panted Hermione, opening her legs even more.

"And where does it hurt Hermione? Show me where it is you want to be slapped."

"Here". With her hands, she spread out her pussy lips to expose her hard clit sticking out.

"Hmm this is where is hurts, slut?" Pansy put one finger on the clit, and started slowly lifting it up and down on it, the finger staying stuck to the clit just half a second everytime she lifted it up. It pulled the clit up with it each time, and Hermione's answer was just a deep long moan.

"Hmm yes that's it, I see you dripping again. You are so hot Hermione".

Pansy lifted her hand up several inches, made eye contact with Hermione, and then started slapping and smacking her clit over and over. At first she did it at a regular pace, the one she liked to fuck her at, and started with her hand pretty far up high. Then over time, she got quicker, and smacked the clit with smaller movements, her hand just above the cunt. Hermione kept on repeating "slap me! Slap my clit! Harder!" all the time, and Pansy continued calling her her little slut, sometimes in a authoritarian way, sometimes in an affectionate way.

Pansy almost couldn't feel what she was doing anymore, she was going too fast, and she just heard the sounds of her hand crashing against the wet folds, and the screams of Hermione. The Gryffindor had given up keeping eye contact, and was spreading herself completely, arms and legs, on the floor, her eyes closed, and her skin sweating.

She came in a big convulsing body movement and Pansy continued smacking the clit throughout the orgasm. It was still proudly sticking up, despite the treatment it had just received. Then Pansy cupped Hermione's pussy with her hand, keeping it warm and feeling more cum than ever coming out of it. Hermione loved when she did that, it made her feel safe. As for Pansy, it made her feel like she owned the Gruffindor's cunt.


	18. Holidays

Winter came quickly, and Pansy left Hogwarts for the holidays. She had been seeing Hermione secretly for two months now, and the passion still hadn't faded one bit. Pansy didn't know how she would survive two weeks in her parent's mansion without her new lover. To her surprise, this had turned out to be an exclusive affair, and Pansy had stopped tormenting other girls (mostly poor first years who were so afraid to protest they let Pansy have a way with them). Yes, Hermione Granger had completely changed Pansy's sexual life, and, if she knew how to swallow her pride, she would have admitted that the Gryffindor actually brought her much more than just sex. But she was not ready for that to be out in the open yet, and even Hermione never talked about that kind of stuff. The girls had this silent agreement never to discuss the topic of feelings or intimacy beyond sex, even though it was obvious that there was a strong affection developing between them. They would actually share a lot of personal things with each other, but never talked about how important it was for them to do so.  
>Their feelings for each other, even though never discussed yet, were still pretty hard for them to conceal when the time came for Pansy to say goodbye and leave for the holidays. The Slytherin was actually more upset than she would have wanted to. It would be the first time she wouldn't be able to see Hermione whenever she wanted to.<p>

Hermione had explained to the Slytherin girl that, in the Muggle world, people used little devices called "cell phones" in order to stay in touch and speak directly to each other. It was much more handy than owls. As soon as Pansy had arrived in London with the Hogwarts Express, she had rushed to one of the cell phones shops Hermione talked about, and bought one with muggle money the Gryffindor had given her. She had hidden it under her clothes, before meeting with her parents. They could never find out she was using muggle devices, or they would be outraged. Even Pansy felt ashamed to use that stuff, but she wanted to be able to talk to Hermione, and didn't want to have to do it through the fireplace in her mansion.

On the first night of her arrival at her parent's place, she tried to make the "cell phone" work, but she couldn't figure out how. "Stupid muggles!" she thought. She sent a letter to Hermione, using her owl Henry, asking for help. She ended her letter with a simple, but very meaningful "Miss you already". Indeed, Pansy already wanted to go back to Hogwarts and jump on Hermione's bones. Or even just look at her, and talk to her.

The reply from Hermione, who had stayed in Hogwarts, came two days later. Pansy literally tore the letter away from Henry, and started reading the first news from her lover she had had in three days. She simply explained how to make the phone work (Pansy had forgotten to put the little card in it!), and ended with a "miss you too". The Slytherin was a little disappointed, she would have expected a little bit more effusion out of a relationship that had been so intense, but then again Pansy hadn't let herself go in her letter either. Pride was such a stupid thing. And both of them were so full of it..

Actually, when thinking about it, Pansy realized that maybe what made sex with Hermione so good, was the fact that both of them forgot all of their pride while doing it. They would just do what felt good, without thinking about what it made them look like. If Hermione liked to be submissive, she was not ashamed about it. She just enjoyed it, letting herself go, loving to be called "a little slut".  
>That didn't mean she was the kind of person you could walk all over in real life. She was always so implicated, fighting for house elves and stuff. Pansy used to think she was so annoying, and she was little, but that trait of her personality actually made her even cuter. "I am really in over my head" thought Pansy. "Thinking Granger's bullshit about house elves is cute… Who have I become?".<br>And there it is again, pride. Pansy sighed.

After finally getting the phone to work, Pansy sent a text to Hermione, just like the Gryffindor had taught her : "That thing is finally working! May I call you tonight?". Hermione's answer came almost immediately : "I would love to".  
>What a wonderful thing, these cell phones, thought Pansy!<p> 


	19. Hanging On The Telephone

Hermione was lying in her bed. It was 10 past midnight and she didn't know if she was supposed to wait for Pansy's call any longer. She had drawn her curtains two hours ago, and was waiting since then. Thank God she had gone to the library today and got some books! She couldn't believe how long it had been since she had been in the library. Almost two months! She spent so much time with Pansy she didn't have time to read anymore. She finally had the opportunity to study a little, now that she was gone. But that night, she couldn't focus. She knew Pansy was supposed to call, and it seemed to be all she could think about. She wanted to hear her voice, that low sexy voice she was used to hearing whispering obscenities in her ears. Her voice was one of her favorite things about the Slytherin girl.

She couldn't call, because if Pansy's parents were to hear the ringtone… they were the kind to lock their daughter in a cell in their own personal dungeons! Pansy had talked a lot about her family's habits and the way her parents used to punish her when she was younger, and Hermione was surprised to discover that she probably was the nicest and most civilized person in her family.

Hermione lost herself in a fantasy where she would have to fly all the way to Pansy's mansion and rescue her from her own family! She would take her on her broomstick (in her fantasy, she was actually good on a broomstick!) and Pansy would kiss her in front of her homophobic and muggle-racist family. Mrs Parkinson would faint in her furious husband's arms, and Hermione and Pansy would fly away and live a renegade life together, traveling around the world to escape the Deatheaters running after them to avenge the name of Parkinson.

The two girls would first go to Bill and Fleur's little house on the beach, where Hermione could take care of an injured Pansy, and they would finally have sex again, press their bodies against each other and smell the sweet perfume of each other's juices again. Hermione wanted to have some of Pansy's juices so bad, though it had only been three days.

She imagined Pansy sitting on her face, rubbing her cunt on her chin, her mouth, her cheeks, her nose. Hermione's hand went down to her crotch, and she started rubbing her clit over her panties. She was already wet. Not as much as she would have wanted to, but she was warming up. If Pansy had been here, she would have been dripping in a second.

Hermione pictured Pansy riding her face with her swollen and trickling pussy, and instinctively she stuck her tongue out of her mouth, pretending to dip it in her lover's pool of juices. She took some of her own wetness on her fingers and sucked on them eagerly. The taste was not the same, but it was still good. She tasted herself several more times like this, each time a little more turned on than before, thus getting her fingers wetter and wetter into her waiting mouth.

The phone rang.


	20. A Christmas Gift

"Finally!" thought Hermione! She dried her fingers on her pillow and answered : "Hello"

"How are you?" asked Pansy in a low quiet voice.

"I… I'm good, and you?"

Hermione's voice was a little husky. Pansy could hear she was turned on, but didn't want to ask about it right away.

"I'm fine. But I kind of miss you…"

"Oh I miss you too Pansy.. You have no idea"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. err… I've been a little horny since you left", said Hermione. Hearing her lover's voice had turned her on even more. She started caressing herself again very lightly, just to relieve the pressure.

"Have you been naughty since I left, Hermione?"

"I haven't, no. At least not until tonight.."

Pansy felt her pussy tingle. Hermione had spoken in that voice she used when they had sex.  
>And from what she was saying, she was probably pleasuring herself at the very moment.<p>

"Tonight… Are you being naughty right now?"

"Yes Pansy…" breathed out Hermione.

"Hmm have you been doing it a long time? I'd like to be with you right now. I love watching you touch yourself. It reminds me of our time in the forest. You were such a little slut, weren't you?"

"Hmm yes I was. I love being your little slut"

"Describe me how your pussy is right now, please" asked Pansy.

Hermione removed her panties. She took the little mirror she used to put on her make-up out of her drawer, and positioned it between her thighs. She could now enjoy a very nice view of her pussy and watch herself play with it.

"Well, my pussy is pretty swollen" started Hermione. "My outer lips are big, thick and puffy. You'd love to chew on them. I have no hair on my lips, but I have left a little on the top of my pussy, just how you like it."

Pansy was panting heavily. She knew exactly how Hermione's lips looked like when she was turned on, and that horny voice she had….

"My inner lips are also kind of large, and uneven. I can move them into different shapes. My clit… mmhmm.. I am touching it right now… my clit is fat and really hard. It sticks out of my lips, and out of its hood, waiting for you to suck on it. I am really wet, as usual, just for you. My folds are light pink and glistening, especially since I've been rubbing my cum all over them. And on my ass. You should see my ass full of cum. There's a large stain on my sheets just below. My fingers are dangling in my juices, and it's making the sweetest wet sounds. You know how much I can get juiced up."

"Have you smelled yourself?"

"I have tasted myself" answered Hermione.

"You slut. I'm jealous, you taste so fucking good."

"Now, I'm spreading my lips with my fingers, and from what I can see, a tr…"

"Wait.. From what you can SEE?" interrupted Pansy.

" I am watching myself in a mirror".

Pansy moaned and felt herself cream. Her pelvic bone started moving back and forth, acting by instinct, trying to get her pussy rubbed on something.

"So.. what can you see?" whispered Pansy.

"I can see a trickle of juice running down my folds, to my asshole"

"Oh God Hermione.."

"I can feel my vagina clenching on nothing right now. I'd like for you to take me and fill my holes so that I can clench your fingers, and never let you remove them. You have no idea what your voice does to me. My pussy is begging for you right now…"

Pansy swallowed hard. She plunged on finger inside herself and moaned.

"That's good, Hermione" she said with difficulty. "Because I sent you an early Christmas gift. Look on your window sill."

Hermione was surprised. She regretfully stopped playing with her folds and walked to the window. A package was indeed waiting for her.

"Do you see it?" asked Pansy.

"I do."

"Open it."

Hermione got back in her bed and opened the package. Inside was an average size green and silver dildo.

"I knew you'd miss me while I'm gone, so I took the liberty to get you this" said Pansy.

"I appreciate it. It's sure gonna come in handy until you come back".

"I need you to promise me something though"

"Anything"

"I want you to send a me one of these text messages anytime you will use it. It'll let me know that you want me to fuck you at the very moment"

"I promise to send you a text, Pansy, whenever I want you to fuck me, and whenever I will fuck myself with your dildo."

"Good, my loving slut. Now open your legs and put it inside you. Let me hear how you enjoy your gift. From what you've told me, your cunt is more than ready for it."

Pansy was rubbing herself furiously in her own bed. She was almost about to come but she wanted to do it at the same time as Hermione. She had to regularly stop for half a second so that she wouldn't explode. Anytime she was on the edge, she stopped. It was like torture, but the delightful way.

"I have a put the tip of it inside my vagina" said Hermione.

"Good girl, now push it further".

Hermione pushed it.

"Mmmh Pansy I got it all inside."

"Your pussy is so hungry, slut"

"As hungry as my mouth is for your cum"

Pansy laughed. "Close your eyes, and picture my pussy on your face. And start fucking yourself with that dildo."

Hermione started getting it in and out of her, and moaned loudly.

"Does it feel good, my love?"

"Yesss Pansy, it feels amazing. I can see your pussy in my mind and it's so beautiful."

Hermione kept on her ministrations, and so did Pansy. This time she wouldn't stop when about to come. Both of them were barely speaking anymore, they were just panting on the phone, sometimes moaning the other girl's name.

"I am about to come, Hermione"

"Come on my lips. You know how much I love eating your warm juices"

This sent Pansy over the edge. Her ass was lifted up, her legs wide open, one hand working violently her drenched pussy, and the other clinging on the phone. Hermione started coming a second later, and they experienced for the first time simultaneous ecstasy.

Pansy almost wanted to tell Hermione she loved her. She had never thought about it before, but at that moment it felt natural. She didn't do it though, she had to think about it first. She had to figure out how she felt in the morning. Right after sex (even phone sex) was not a good moment to have clear thoughts on her feelings.

Both girls kept on talking a little, telling each other about their last three days, and then hung up and went to sleep. Pansy had trouble falling asleep, she wondered about the feelings she had experienced just before. Hermione, on the other side, fell asleep immediately, satisfied, a blissful smile on her face, and not a care in the world.

But she should have been more careful. Indeed, one Gryffindor girl had stayed in Hogwarts for the holidays. She was laying wide awake in her bed, in Hermione's dormitory, in shock from what she had just heard. The girl was Ginny Weasley.


	21. Luna Gets Involved

"I swear Luna, Hermione was having phone sex last night, and didn't even notice I was here!"

Had Luna Lovegood been an ordinary girl, she would have been surprised. But surprise was an emotion Luna had never experienced before, and she just welcomed this information with a light smile.

"Well, Ginny, I think it is perfectly healthy for Hermione to have a lover. Did you know that the scent of wet female body parts keeps nargles away?"

"Err, no I didn't. But you don't know the worst part of it! You don't know who she did it with?"

"Ginny, if it was Ron, you…"

"It wasn't Ron! I would have preferred.."

"Who was it then?" asked Luna. "Hermione doesn't show much interest in other boys at school.."

"It was… Parkinson", let out Ginny, looking completely disgusted.

"Parkinson? Who is he?"

"It's a girl! Malfoy's friend Pansy! Don't you know her?"

"Oh! That pretty girl always following Malfoy around!" exclaimed Luna.

She went from completely indifferent to slightly interested. Hermione was into girls? Well that was the best news she got since her father had discovered a proof that Blibbering Humdingers exist.

Her smile grew larger.

"Well, if Hermione wants to scream for another's girl mandrake I have no problem with it. That Slytherin girl looks a bit mean though."

"She is mean! Hermione has lost her mind! We have to put a stop to this."

"It is not our job to do so" said Luna in weird dreamy voice. "We will not interfere in her business".

But actually, Luna was planning on interfering. Hermione was a very pretty girl, she had always thought so, and now she knew she might have a shot… She looked at Hermione who was sitting on the opposite side of the library, picturing the girl in complete ecstasy like she had been just the night before.

"And what did you hear exactly? What did Hermione say during that conversation with Pansy?" Luna asked Ginny.

The Weasley girl blushed instantly.

"I can't tell you that! I am embarrassed enough to know that much about Hermione's… err… privacy. I don't want to have to talk about it!"

Luna sighed. Ginny was such a drag sometimes. But she was cute when she was shy. That is what prevented Luna from being bored to death whenever Ginny was around. Sometimes Luna didn't even listen to her, she just looked at her, smiling. She always drifted away from conversations she didn't find interesting. People thought she was always a little off, but they turned her off themselves. Except for Hermione and a few other girls, not a lot of people could keep up with her intellectually.

Luna was a little eccentric and distant, but she was unusually perceptive, and was wondering why she had never noticed that Hermione was into girls. The Gryffindor had never given off any sexual vibe. But she had been looking a little different these past few weeks. She was less focused on her work, more inclined to smile and laugh, and much more outgoing than usual. Like she had come to terms with some issue of hers or something.

Luna kept on watching Hermione, who was reading some book about Veelas. Damn Granger! Luna thought that she could pass for a Veela, with her silky pale hair and skin. Except she didn't need any magical power to get people to drool over her.

Where was Pansy at the moment? If Hermione had to talk to her through a phone, she probably was away for the holidays. That gave Luna some time to try to get Hermione to notice her. First step : get rid of the phone.


	22. Confiscation

Hermione was in Astronomy class, and wasn't looking at all in her telescope. Indeed, Pansy had just sent her a text : "You were amazing last night. When I come back, I will give myself to you like you never had me".

Hermione didn't know what it meant exactly, but she couldn't wait for it to happen. What would Pansy give her that she had denied her before?

Hermione started writing back, her face looking down at her phone. Luna, who was on the opposite side of the room, looked at Professor Sinistra, who hadn't noticed, and was explaining something about a type of star that was made from a matter which smelled like blue cheese. What a joke! Luna silently raised her wand, and used the Imperius Curse on the teacher.

Professor Sinistra suddenly turned her head towards Hermione, who was still texting. Luna put her wand back in her pocket, she had done enough.

"Well Miss Granger, what is that thing that you have in your hand?"

"It's… It's a gift from a Muggle friend, Professor" answered Hermione.

"Really, show it to me".

"I'd.. I'd rather not"

"Give it, Miss Granger, or I shall remove 50 points from Gryffindor".

All Gryffindor students looked severely at Hermione, pressuring her into giving the phone.

Hermione gave it to the Professor, who exclaimed :

"Oh! I know what that is! One of these Muggle communication devices! Do you know, Miss Granger, that these are forbidden in class?"

"No... I didn't, Professor"

"Weren't you the one gloating last year because you had read Hogwarts' complete internal rules?"

Hermione didn't answer, embarrassed.

"If only I knew how to turn that thing on…" mumbled Professor Sinistra. "Anyway, I will take this for now, and you shall get it back when I get a letter from your parents stating that they are aware of your activities in class. Now back to work, Miss Granger."

Luna was exulting. This was perfect. Hermione wouldn't get her phone back until after the holidays.


	23. Need

Hermione needed Pansy bad. It had been 4 days since her phone had been taken away. And they had exchanged only two letters. Really short letters, which were not at all sexy, not at all titillating. Except for one part in which Pansy had repeated again the fact that she would give herself like never before to Hermione. What was this about? Had Pansy fallen in love or something?

Hermione didn't want to think about it. For now, all she needed was some relief. She hadn't touched herself since she had talked to Pansy on the phone. At first, the disappointment of not being able to talk to the Slytherin Girl had cooled her off. She didn't feel like playing with herself, she was just bitter. This bitterness had lasted around two days. After that, every time she had tried to do something at night, Ginny had made a racket in the dormitory. Hermione couldn't do it when Ginny was awake, it was too weird. She also couldn't do it during daytime, since Luna had been following her around restlessly the past few days.

She usually came up to Hermione at breakfast, asking her if she wanted to do something during the day since they had no classes anymore. But their activities, whether it was having a Butterbeer or taking care of Thestrals (which she couldn't even see!), usually lasted all day long and Luna never let her have a minute to herself.

Hermione wasn't mad though, she knew Luna, and knew that she was nothing but a girl full of good intentions. Knowing this, Hermione had been a little surprised that Luna looked disappointed, even angry sometimes, whenever someone would join them in their activities!

Dean Thomas for example had helped them with the Thestrals, and Luna had been pretty rude to him, basically calling him dumb several times in the afternoon. But she always got away with it, smiling innocently and pulling that little off look on her face. It made her look like she understood and grasped things no one even noticed, but was missing the basic knowledge of how to interact with people like a sane person.

She had the wisdom of an old man, but the behavior of a child. But her body was neither too old or too young, had noticed Hermione. She had beautiful shapes. Pansy was very skinny, which was something Hermione enjoyed a lot, despite common standards of beauty. But Luna was more plump, more curvy. And so pale. Hermione didn't know paleness would turn out to be an attractiveness criterion for her, but it was when she was looking at Luna.

Anyway, when Hermione woke up on the 5th morning after her phone was taken away by Professor Sinistra, she decided that she would refuse any of Luna's proposals during breakfast and head off to the room of requirements after eating. She had had the hottest dream about Pansy during the night, and needed to use that dildo once again.


	24. Milking Her

Hermione ate her breakfast quickly. She was almost finished when Luna sat next to her.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you today? I was wondering wh…"

She was interrupted when Malfoy, who was running towards the entrance of the Great Hall, tripped on the bag she had just dropped on the floor. Malfoy miserably fell to the ground, and everyone at the Gryffindor table started laughing. The Slytherin boy got up on his feet, his face red like a tomato, and pointed his wand furiously at Luna. Everybody stopped laughing and looked at him, and he suddenly seemed to remember where he was and the ridicule of his reaction. He put his wand back into his robes, and tried to walk with dignity towards the door. A minute later, conversations started again in the Great Hall.

"What a jerk" said Hermione. "He would have attacked you, had there been no teachers!'

"I don't care, Hermione. He is just a coward. I am not scared by cowards" smiled Luna.

"Look!" exclaimed Hermione. "He dropped something on the floor."

Hermione picked up a piece of paper, which turned out to be a picture. It was a magical picture, therefore it moved, and on it you could see a beautiful woman slowly stripping her clothes off. Hermione watched her spend quite some time in her red underwear, caressing herself through her panties, until she removed them to expose her glistening folds.

Hermione put the picture down. It was all too much. The dream and the picture in the same morning. She could feel in her pants that she was aroused. She was slightly moving her core on the edge of her chair.  
>Luna, next to her, had seen it all too. And she was now looking at Hermione.<p>

"Are you rubbing yourself on your chair, Hermione?" she simply asked, without any remote sense of tact, as usual.

Hermione immediately stopped, realizing she had been obvious. Her face turned red, and she got up.

"It's okay, you can keep on. I won't judge. That woman was pretty" smiled Luna.

"It's not about the woman Luna. I gotta go" quickly said Hermione, without looking at the blond girl.

She ran towards the door, in a rush. Luna followed her discreetly, walking up the stairs at a safe distance behind the Gryffindor.

Hermione finally found a desert corridor to calm herself in, and the Ravenclaw decided to let her know she was here too.

"You don't have to be ashamed Hermione, really."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Luna. Why did you follow me here?"

"I know what it's like to need a good rubbing down there", the Ravenclaw said, pointing down at her own pussy. "I know that a chair isn't the best thing for that. So you can use my hand if you want" she added, smiling, and stretching her arm towards Hermione.

The Gryffindor opened her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry. Do you.. Do you mean your wand?"

"No, my HAND", repeated Luna, laughing.

What was that about? Was Luna that genuinely generous and naïve? Her voice was so innocent, so pure it seemed she didn't even realize what she had just offered.

"Or you can use any other part of my body, if my hand's not good for you" added Luna. She was still speaking like she had no clue, but this time Hermione saw a glimpse of kinkiness in her eyes. Luna knew exactly what was going on.

Hermione immediately thought of Pansy. Could she accept Luna's proposal, with regard to the Slytherin girl? Probably not.. But they had never talked about that topic. For all Hermione knew, Pansy probably wasn't exclusive. And she was in such a state. After that picture.. And there was Luna, whose innocent looks now appeared to Hermione as outrageously naughty. She was a fantasy come true.

Luna came closer to Hermione and pressed her own body on her, pushing her to the wall. She simply put her hand between the Gryffindor's legs, under her robes, and waited, looking her in the eyes.

"It's okay, you can move if you want" Luna said.

"I.. I don't understand Luna"

"Just rub yourself on my hand. You'll be relieved I promise".

Hermione started moving her waist back and forth on Luna's hand. She was aware that her wetness was spreading on it. Luna kept on looking at her intensely, but in a less innocent way. The Ravenclaw was enjoying it.

"There you go, relax" she quietly said, almost breathing. "I can feel you on my hand pretty good. You are quite puffy, Hermione" she laughed.

Hermione blushed. But she didn't stop.

"It would be better if I removed your panties though. You'd get a better sensation. May I?"

"Yes" panted Hermione.

Luna went down and put her head under the Gryffindor's robes. She slid her panties down her legs, watched and breathed on her folds for a minute, and then got up again. She faced Hermione, and put her hand back.

"Mmmh" moaned Luna, when she felt Hermione's wetness directly on her hand. "You are quite a wetter, I like it. I myself am one of those girls who produce much more juices than it is normal for a girl to produce".

Luna was smiling, and looked devilish, yet in a way still so pure and innocent. Hermione couldn't look away from her face. As much as her touch, her voice and her face were driving her crazy. Was this is even possible to say no to this girl, not to get lost in the sweet naughtiness of her smile?

"Is there any other part of my body you'd like to rub yourself on, Hermione? " asked Luna.

Hermione felt her pussy cream at this, and Luna moaned when she received the cum on her hand.

"I can feel there is. Tell me" She said with yet another smile. Would you like to rub yourself on my legs? On my ass? My face? Or maybe my folds? Any part of me you want to flood is yours…"

"I guess… I guess I'd like to start with rubbing myself on your thighs"

"Okay then! But we better go in the empty classroom at the end of the corridor, or we'll probably get caught", Luna said.

She took Hermione's hand and led her in the room. Then she removed her clothes, leaving just her panties on. She was indeed plumper than Pansy, and beautifully toned. She sat on a desk and told Hermione to come.

"Sit on my thigh… There you go. Mmmhh, you are so scandalously wet"

Hermione was moaning loudly, running her pussy up and down Luna's leg.

"Does that feel good, Hermione? It feels amazing to me".

"Oh, for me too", said Hermione, pushing violently into Luna's thigh.

Luna laid her body down on the desk.

"Run your cunt up my body, and leave a trail of your cum on me", she ordered.

Hermione moved herself up, not without difficulty, and ran her pussy on Luna's belly, breasts, chin, mouth, and forehead. Luna licked her lips. "What a beautiful and tasty cunt you have" she said.

Then she pushed Hermione and laid her down, opening her legs. She started massaging her clit vigorously, restlessly. That was exactly was Hermione had needed for a week, and she let out a long and satisfied groan.

"Now you see, I know that sometimes all a girl needs is a good rubbing of her clit. Yours is huge by the way. I don't know if it happens to you, but sometimes I feel like an animal, I just need it, and I groan just like you when I get it properly."

Hermione groaned again, she knew it would turn on Luna.

"Just like that yes… Right now, looking at you and touching your cunt like I do, I am starting to feel one of these animal urges. Would you like to know what I do when I feel them?"

"Tell me, Luna" panted Hermione.

Luna suddenly stopped everything, and the Gryffindor groaned again, this time from disappointment. Luna laughed. She removed her panties, and positioned herself on her hands and knees, her ass facing Hermione, who could see her thick wet lips swollen with desire.

"I told you I am one of those girls who gets really juiced up, remember? Now just look".

Luna took her clit between two fingers, and started pulling it down. She was massaging her clit up and down, at a regular pace, and very soon Hermione saw cum flowing out of her vagina. A lot of cum. It was an endless flow, and it was running down her ass, her thighs, and ended up on the desk where it formed a little pool. It never stopped pouring out of her cunt, and Hermione was fascinated, and incredibly turned on by the sight.

"Would you like to do it to me?" asked Luna.

"I would love that" said Hermione, getting closer to the coated ass and pussy in front of her. The cum had stopped flowing since Luna had stopped touching herself.

"Just take my clit and pull steadily on it"

Hermione did as she was told. The juices started running again.

"Hmm yes, you do it perfectly right. It feels amazing. You milking me like that"

Hermione gasped when she heard the words "milking me". God, it actually looked like she was milking Luna.

"Milk me, Hermione. Milk me hard. Let all of that dirty cum inside of me, out."

"May I drink your milk, Luna?"

"Oh yes please, please do it".

Hermione first put her mouth against one of Luna's thighs, thus receiving the juices that were running down on it. She licked up the trail that was on her thigh. It tasted good, but it wasn't enough. The shape of her folds was separating the flow in different streams when it came out. Hermione wanted more than just one small stream. She wanted the big flow to run down her throat. She put her mouth directly at the entrance of Luna's vagina, and started sucking up all the juices coming out, while pulling harder on the clit. Luna moaned as she felt the warm mouth sucking her up. But Hermione groaned louder, all the cum filling her mouth driving her insane. After a few minutes, she started to move around Luna's delicious puffy pussy. She started licking her, while continuing her milking, and therefore received the cum sometimes on her nose, sometimes on her cheeks or in her hair. She thoroughly licked her asshole, and her lips, and then laid down on her back, pulling Luna's pussy to her mouth.

"I want to milk you with my mouth" said Hermione.

Luna gasped and violently pushed her cunt in the Gryffindor's mouth, who after struggling a little with finding her way in the folds, started sucking on the clit. The milk flew out again, on her chin, on her neck, and Hermione was in heaven. She was sucking Luna like her life depended upon it.

After a few minutes, Luna came on Hermione, rocking her face with her cunt, a groan escaping from her mouth that sounded really low for her usually delicate voice. The Ravenclaw's smile turned completely innocent again.


	25. Two Glasses

Hermione woke up the next day with the sound of an owl knocking on the dormitory window. She recognized it instantly : it was Henry!

Hermione jumped out of bed, and opened the window. She gave a little biscuit to Henry, and took the letter.

"Dear Hermione, I am in the Hogwarts Express. I will be here in a few hours. I can't wait to see you. Pansy".

Finally, Pansy was coming back. Hermione felt a warm feeling in her belly. She had really been missing her, and from the few news she had had from her during the holiday, Pansy had too.

Would she tell her about what had happened with Luna? Probably not, what she had had with the Ravenclaw was just about sexual relief. What's more, Pansy had always liked the fact that she was Hermione's first, and was a little possessive. Several times during sex, Pansy had whispered in the Gryffindor's ear that she was hers, and hers alone. Owning Hermione was something that turned Pansy on a lot, and things would probably never be the same, if she told her about Luna. Furthermore, Hermione didn't owe anything to Pansy. The Slytherin had never been remotely romantic, so she couldn't expect Hermione to….

"Good morning Miss Hermione!"

Hermione jumped on her bed and looked in the direction the voice had come from. Dobby was standing in the doorway, smiling at her affectionately . He was carrying a trail with what appeared to be two glasses of milk on it, and was wearing a pink cowboy hat with feathers on its top.

"A very nice young lady from Ravenclaw asked Dobby to bring Miss Hermione this for breakfast, and she gave Dobby this hat in return. Isn't it very generous of hers?"

"What are those? Glasses of milk?"

"They are, Miss Hermione. Although Dobby thinks it looks and smells funny. But don't worry, don't worry, it is not dark magic. Dobby can feel this kind of things. But if Miss Hermione wants, Dobby can taste it for her".

Dobby was smiling innocently. Hermione took one of the glasses. It was really large, and it was warm. It looked thicker and stickier than milk, and was kind of transparent, not white. Had Luna done what Hermione was thinking she did? She smelled the milk. Damn! She had! She had milked herself into a glass and had it brought to Hermione! The Gryffindor knew she should have found it disgusting, but she was also feeling her vagina hurting from a too quick excitement.

"Don't taste it, thank you Dobby. It is very nice of you to have brought this to me" she said. "Although, don't do it again, you are not here to be the student's butlers, you are a cook, don't forget it."

"Thank you for your concern, but Dobby was very happy to have an occasion to see Miss Hermione again. Dobby wishes you a good day".

Dobby left. Hermione was still holding the glass of "milk". She brought it to her lips, took a sip, and moaned. It was delicious. She took another sip, but didn't swallow it right away. She kept in her mouth, enjoying the taste. Luna was so mischievous, giving her her cum to drink like this. She took several more sips, feeling the warm thick pussy juices running down her throat. She felt some of it trickle down her chin.

Hermione looked towards Ginny's bed. She wasn't here. She removed her pyjama pant and opened her legs. A large stain was on the sheets between them.

She took the glass and poured some of Luna's juices on her own folds. She could see the cum trickling down her pussy and her thighs, mixing with her own wetness. She took Pansy's dildo from under her pillow and put in her wide open pussy. She let out a groan. It felt good to be filled up like that. She pushed the dildo it and out of her, and drank some more out of the glass. She had half of it left.

Hermione laid down on her back and made up some spell so that the dildo would keep on pounding her by itself. She poured the rest of the first glass on her breasts and belly, and massaged her body with it. She put her fingers in the second glass to get more and put them in her mouth, on her neck, on her asshole, coating her whole body with Luna's sticky cum. There was so much of it, Luna had really been a whore getting all of it out her pussy. "Such a little whore" whispered Hermione. "Such a dirty squirting little whore". She kept on mumbling to Luna as if she was here, her eyes closed, while rubbing her clit with more juices she took out of the glass.

"I want you to squirt on my face. I want to watch you milk your delicious clit above my face, and feel your cum flow on me"

She raised her wand to make the dildo go deeper and faster, and took the second glass. She raised it above her face, and started pouring it on herself slowly, feeling the juice run down her nose, her chin, her mouth, while picturing Luna's cunt delivering her sweet nectar to her.

"Oh Luna, yessss" she moaned. "I want more, more"

Hermione's pussy was clenching on the dildo, and she started screaming things that didn't sound like words anymore. As she was coming hard, she poured the remaining juices of the glass directly in her mouth, and swallowed it eagerly.

Hermione laid on the bed for several minutes after that, her tired body covered in cum. The dildo still buried in her pussy, she was trying to recover from the pleasure, and also from the light shame she was feeling now that she had come down from the insanity that had just taken over her.


	26. Appointment

Hermione got up from her bed, put on some clothes over her sticky body, and headed towards the door. She wanted to go to the Prefect's bathrooms, she needed to clean herself off before meeting with Pansy. A strong pussy smell exuded from her.

Hermione went through the entrance behind the fat lady's portrait, and ended up face to face with Professor Sinistra.

"Ah! Miss Granger, there you are!"

The Professor was smiling, which was really not something she did often.

"I thought you would never wake up! I was waiting for you to give you your phone. I have received your parent's letter, everything's in order, you can have it back"

Hermione thanked her and stretched her arm to take the phone, and from her move exuded a strong pussy fragrance. She looked at Professor Sinistra's face. Had she noticed? It seemed so, since she was now looking a little confused. The Professor breathed in twice with her nose, as if she wanted to check if the smell was really coming from Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I also wanted to talk to you about something. Something about that muggle phone of yours. Could you please come to my office tonight?"

"Tonight?" asked Hermione. She was surprised, usually teachers never gave appointments to students at night.

"Yes, tonight, Miss Granger" answered the Professor in an authoritarian way. "Let's say, 9pm? Does it work for you?"

Hermione nodded.

"I will see you tonight then, Miss Granger", Sinistra said as she was heading towards the stairs. "And you might want to take a shower before, young lady" she added, looking at her insistently.

Oh God. Sinistra had smelled it. Hermione blushed and couldn't help but looking guilty as she held her Professor's gaze. Did she know her entire body was coated with cum at the very moment? She looked down, embarrassed. To Hermione's surprise, the Professor smiled at her, and went down the stairs.


	27. Reunion

Pansy was almost running towards the castle. Finally, she was about to see Hermione again! After so long!  
>Where was she at the moment? They hadn't even told each other where they would meet! It was already 8pm, she probably was in her common room.<p>

"I will send Henry to ask her if she can sneak out tonight, maybe we can go to the Room of Requirements" thought Pansy.

Pansy dropped her luggage in her room and immediately wrote a note to Hermione. Henry came back 5 minutes later, with an answer saying that they would meet in the Room of Requirements, but that they wouldn't have much time since Hermione had to go to Professor Sinistra's office.

That bitch again! She had already taken Hermione's cell phone, and now she was ruining their reunion! Pansy was so angry. She had dreamt about making love (yes, Pansy wanted to make love, fucking was just not enough anymore) to Hermione for days, and because of that frigid Astronomy professor she wouldn't do it tonight!

Pansy ran to the Room of Requirements. Hermione was waiting in front of it. Pansy's heart started banging inside her chest as she saw her. Without a word, she took the Griffyndor's hand, pulled her inside the room, and kissed her. Finally, Hermione was in her arms again.


	28. Blackmail

Hermione knocked at Professor Sinistra's door. Her head was filled with thoughts of Pansy, with whom she had just spent fifteen minutes in heaven, making out in the room of requirements. It had been sweet and almost innocent, they had kissed and pressed their bodies against each other, happily nested into each other's arms. Pansy had rubbed her pussy on Hermione's leg a little, but the Gryffindor knew they had no time and didn't want her reunion sex with Pansy to be a quickie.

"Come in!" Hermione heard through the door.

Hermione entered the room. It was pretty dark inside, although shining stars were painted on the ceiling and provided some light. Professor Sinistra was sitting behind her desk.

"Miss Granger, please have a sit".

Hermione sat down.

"I have asked you to come here tonight, because I was intrigued by your muggle phone, you see" Professor Sinistra said smiling. "So I went to Professor Burbage who, as you already know since you take his class, teaches Muggle Studies".

Hermione was bit a scared. Did she find out how to turn the phone on?

"Professor Burbage showed me how to make it work, and showed me that with it, Muggles can call each other and send each other text messages. That is what you were doing during my class the other day, isn't it Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor".

"I must say I was pretty disappointed by how little interest you showed for my lesson that day, young lady. No private conversations are to take place during classes, especially of the kind you were having that day. Do you remember to whom you were texting, Miss Granger?"

"I.. I don't, Professor. It was probably my parents, I use this phone to keep in touch with them. They don't have an owl, you know".

"It wasn't either one of your parents. You shouldn't lie, I have already told you I learned how to make the phone work"

"Well, I guess it was a friend then"

The professor laughed : "A very special friend indeed! If I remember correctly what I read, when I took your phone you were writing to HER that you couldn't wait for her to offer you her body."

Hermione felt her heart sink inside of her.

"These a private conversations Professor, if I may".

"You may not. You shouldn't have them in class if they are so private", the professor said with a mischievous smile. "Did you know that your "friend" kept on texting you for some time, before finding out you didn't have the phone anymore?"

Oh no no no… Pansy probably had been at her smuttiest in those messages. Shit! Hermione's face turned red.

"Did you know that Miss Granger?" insisted the Professor.

"I.. I didn't"

"Would you like to know what Miss Parkinson wrote to you?"

"No, that's okay. I don't need to know, really" mumbled Hermione, looking down at the floor.

"That's too bad, because I took the liberty of taking pictures of those messages, and as a punition for not listening in class, Miss Granger, I would like you to read them in front of me. "said Sinistra as she handed a piece of paper to Hermione. "That'll teach you to keep your sex life private and to understand you shouldn't expose it to everyone in this school. For Merlin's sake, you smelled like a bitch in heat this morning. "

Hermione was bewildered by the way the Professor was speaking. Was she allowed to speak like that to a student? Was there anything about this in Hogwart's internal rules? She looked up to the Professor, wanting to answer something about her rights not to be insulted on school grounds, but before she did, Sinistra spoke again.

"Read this for me, Granger" she said, pointing at the piece of paper.

Since when was she calling her Granger? Hermione thought about Pansy, about the way she used to call her this way. What could the Slytherin have texted her? "I hope she didn't send any pictures" thought Hermione.

"I really don't want to do that, Professor. I am embarrassed enough already, and since you already know what's written, there's really no need for me to read it again"

"Do it, Granger, or I will remove 100 points from Gryffindor. Do you want your little friends to know you made them lose 100 points because you're sleeping with the enemy? Because you're sleeping with a GIRL enemy? "

"I really don't care about the girl part anymore" answered Hermione.

"I really don't care if you are ready for your coming out, young lady. Now be a good girl, and a good team player. Read."


	29. Teacher's Pet

"I… I want you to be with me right now" started reading Hermione.

Professor Sinistra smiled. Finally, the girl had come to her senses.

"All I've been doing since I left Hogwarts is laying in my bed, thinking about you and touch…" Hermione paused, hesitating. "…Touching myself… My cunt aches for you, you cannot imagine how much".

Hermione blushed and looked up shamefully at the Professor, who was watching her, impassible.

"I am… doing it right now. I know you're in class and probably starting to cream yourself reading this… It turns me on that you can't do anything about it. I promise you by the end of the hour your robes will be soaked"

Hermione's panties were indeed a little damp, and she was troubled by the fact that it was happening in front of her Professor. Maybe, thought Hermione wildly, the fact that she was here listening to it all, added some excitement to the situation.

"I want you to come here and watch my pussy right now. I am so wet for you, my legs wide open, rubbing my clit while my c… cum trickles down on my sheets"

Hermione started breathing heavier. She felt like the insanity, the restlessness that had taken over her in the morning with the glasses full of Luna's milk, were coming back. The sexual being inside of her was trying to possess her again, and she felt the urge to get some pussy juice again. It seemed like everytime she was turned on, it was almost impossible for her to control herself.

Realizing this, she stopped reading before her desire got out of control. She looked up at the Professor.

"I think this is enough" said the Gryffindor.

"Finish it, Granger. You're halfway through" said Sinistra with a large grin.

"Are.. Are you enjoying this?" said Hermione, bewildered.

"I am quite of fond watching nice girls getting all bothered and hot. Keep reading, Granger."

Hermione felt her pussy tingle. She had found herself into that dominant/submissive situation again. With a teacher! Would the Professor take advantage of her? Hermione looked at the woman in front of her. She was what you could call a "cold beauty" : A pale and severe face, with beautiful features and piercing eyes. She had long dark hair falling down her shoulders. She was probably around 40, and Hermione guessed through her robes that her body was rather slim. She tried to figure out the shape of her breasts, but couldn't see anything through the layers of clothes.

"I asked you to keep reading, Granger. I think you stopped at "while my cum trickles down on my sheets" said Professor Sinistra.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself down a little, and continued reading :

" Come to me and eat that cum, my beautiful little… slut".

She paused before the last word, awfully embarrassed by the name Pansy had given her, yet even more turned on because of it.

"Do you like being called a slut, Granger?" asked Professor Sinistra. Her gaze had lost its coldness and she was watching her with penetrating, lusty eyes.

Hermione didn't answer, and kept on reading. The sooner she would finish, the better.

"I know you love it, my little slut, to eat my cunt. You turn me on so badly, you are the only one I want to make me come anymore. Your mouth is the only mouth I want to squirt into". Hermione felt a huge amount of juice coming out of her pussy while reading this. She closed her legs, trying to get her swollen clit stimulated.

"Do you like being called a slut, Granger?" repeated Sinistra. "Look at me."

Hermione looked up to the Professor.

"Answer the question" added the older woman.

"Professor… I.. I don't think this is appropriate" said Hermione. Her face was now completely red and she was so hot she started sweating. The way the teacher was tormenting made her feel dizzy with excitement, and all she wanted to do was to let go of her defense, and let herself be the Professor's toy. An older woman's toy. God, that was such a turn-on. She wanted to massage her pussy right now on this chair, on even better, on the desk.

"I think you do, slut" said Sinistra. "Confess that you like it, and then you can keep on reading".

"I like it, Professor. I like being called a slut" said Hermione looking down.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Look at me. You are a good little slut, finally obeying me. I must say I find your confessions very titillating".

Sinistra was now sitting on the edge of her chair, looking eagerly at Hermione. She pulled up her robes to show Hermione the huge dark spot on her panties.

"See, I find it very pleasant. Aren't you happy to please your Professor, Granger? It has always been very important for you to be the teacher's favorite."

Hermione was moving nervously on her chair. Her waist was moving back and forth by itself, and it made her clit rub on her panties, and her juices spread on her slit. She decided to let go and play along this perverted game, since it had gone too far already.

"I want to please you, you're right Professor. Do you want me to keep reading?" she asked.

Sinistra smiled with lust . "Keep on, young slut, keep on of course".

Hermione read : "You are a dirty little girl, Hermione. You have a thirst for cum like I've never seen before." Hermione put her hand between her legs, and started rubbing herself through her robes, her eyes fixed on the paper, not daring to look at Sinistra.

"I've been working my pussy for song long", she continued, "that you wouldn't recognize it if you saw it. It is a now just a shapeless mess swollen with desire."

Hermione closed her eyes and thought about Pansy's pussy. "How delicious", she thought. She opened her eyes again to see that Sinistra had removed her panties, and she could now see her dripping cunt. Hermione rubbed herself a little harder while watching the mouth-watering folds in front of her. The professor was neatly trimmed, and she had small lips with a huge clit that looked very hard from her excitation. "Perfect for sucking" thought Hermione. Pansy and Luna had these big swollen folds in which you bury your face, yet Sinistra was smaller, less plump. Hermione thought it was less beautiful, but that incredibly big glistening clit peaking out was really working her appetite. She silently hoped that Sinistra would order her to suck on it.

Hermione continued her reading : "I guess you are a mess too, right now. I'd love to smack your little pussy, I know how you love to get it punished. I would make you count the slaps while I do it. I would have you beg for me to do it fast enough so that you can come. But I wouldn't let you come, I would just slap you once every second, and watch you pussy clench on nothing, trying to suck something in. I would watch your vagina contracting, aching, but I would just keep on slapping your cunt and call you a slut over and over again, until you can't take it anymore and push me down on the floor to sit on my face".

Sinitra got up from her armchair. She searched through the desk and found a long ruler.

"I think your friend Pansy had a very good idea there. It that true you like your cunt to be punished?"

"Yes, Professor"

"You little slut. Get up and remove your robes" ordered Sinistra. Hermione did as she was told. "Remove the underwear too" added the Professor.

The Gryffindor got naked in the middle of the Professor's office, but she was so turned on she wasn't embarrassed anymore. She just wanted the older woman to take advantage of her and put a stop to the burning in her pussy.

Sinistra looked at her, while walking slowly around her.

"Very nice", she said. "Very nice, Granger. Now face the desk and put your hands on it. Bend over a little, show me your little ass, hmm that's it, just like that". Sinistra started caressing her ass from behind her.

"Now open your legs". Sinistra got down on her knees, and pushed Hermione's legs apart with her hands. "A bit more.. a little bit more, perfect."

The Professor's face was now just inches away from Hermione's folds.

"Hmm Granger, I can see why your pussy needs to be punished. It's outrageous how wet you are. And that smell… How do you feel when I watch you and smell your cunt like that?"

"I feel… exposed. I like it." breathed out Hermione.

Professor Sinistra laughed and got up again to stand behind the Gryffindor.

"Now don't move. And count".

The professor smacked the ruler on Hermione's pussy from behind. It didn't hurt, but it felt really cold against her burning folds, and it hit her clit so hard that Hermione screamed and stood up straight, removing her hands from the desk.

"I told you not to move, Granger! Bend over!" Sinistra gripped her hair, and made her bend over. Hermione spread her legs again.

"I see you like that, slut, I can see some cum running down your thighs. You like to be dominated, huh?" said Sinistra.

Hermione moaned. The Professor was holding her head strongly with her left hand, pulling her hair a little too hard. She gave another stroke to her cunt, and the Gryffindor gasped.

"Count Granger, count!" ordered Sinistra while smacking her again.

"One!" moaned Hermione. Sinistra crashed the ruler on her fold again. "Two!". It already started to hurt a little bit.

"Three! Four! Aaaaah… Five!" groaned Hermione.

The ruler kept on beating her clit, over and over, each time hurting a little more, and Hermione began to scream from the pain and pleasure she was experiencing.

"You little slut, get a hold of yourself. You're falling on the desk". Sinistra pulled her by the hair. "Are you enjoying this, getting punished from behind?"

"Oh yes, Professor. Aaaaah…. Twenty! Punish me.. Twenty-one!" moaned Hermione. "But please, please put your fingers inside of me. Or something else, anything, I need something in my cunt…. really bad."

"Are you begging, Granger? Are you begging for me to take you against that desk?"

"I beg you, Professor. Pump me, please".

"Get on your knees Granger, you will have to deserve it".

"But please Professor, I can't take it anymore. I need it right now." Hermione got down on her knees as Sinatra pushed down on her head. "I beg you again"

"In a few minutes I will fill all your tight little holes, don't worry" Sinistra smiled. "But for now, I want something else from you. I remember that your friend Pansy said that your were thirsty for cum. Now is that true, Miss Granger? Are you thirsty for my juices right now?"

Sinistra positioned her cunt just above Hermione's face. Her clit was even bigger than before.

"You clit looks really hard" said Hermione, licking her lips.

Sinistra ran her finger up and down her clit just in front of Hermione's eyes. "It is hard, yes" she said. "Now answer my question. Are you thirsty for my juices?"

"Yes Professor, I am thirsty". And with that Hermione grabbed the older woman's waist and pulled her down, crashing the dripping pussy on the waiting mouth. The Gryffindor licked it up and down in strong slow strokes several times with the whole width of her tongue, getting all the cum inside her mouth, savoring the flavor. She never used the tip of her tongue, she was not shy when it came to eating a girl out. And she wanted to really get a good taste of every pussy she ate.

She licked and bit for her own enjoyment for some time, exploring the folds with her tongue, tillating the entrance of Sinistra's vagina. Then she remembered she was supposed to please her Professor, and finally took the huge clit in her mouth. It was really big, almost the size of a thumb, and Hermione could suck on it like a small lollipop. The little bundle of nerves was completely out of its hood and anytime the Gryffindor licked the tip of it, Sinistra buckled up violently and her folds glided up to Hermione's nose. Sinistra was very sensitive. She was panting and moaning, her right hand in Hermione's hair, strongly pulling her face closer and closer to her clit.

"Suck it little slut, god you are so good at this. You're not thirsty, you're hungry. Is my clit big enough for your appetite?" Hermione moaned in appreciation, her mouth completely taken hostage, her head firmly held against the Professor's folds. She couldn't move away to breathe a little, she had no choice but to keep sucking.

"Good, good." Sinistra caressed the Gryffindor's head. "You completely deserve what you're gonna get after. You wanted something to fill your little holes, didn't you? I will give it to you, slut, I will give it to you like you're giving it to me right now"

Sinistra kept on talking like that for several minutes until she started screaming, and her waist began to move violently, as she was coming. Hermione, who was still on her knees, had trouble following the new movement and tried in vain to keep on sucking.

Sinistra looked down to watch the Gryffindor's face during her orgasm. The girl's had her mouth open, and her puffy red lips kept on trying to suck the clit back in her mouth as the Professor was uncontrollably grinding it all over her face. Watching the glistening young girl under her eagerly welcoming her juices made Sinistra come even harder.

When Sinistra finally relaxed and stopped moving, no one spoke for a while. Sinistra was breathing heavily, and Hermione was still on her knees, looking up to the Professor.

"You are really good at this, Granger" finally said Sinistra. "Really good. You eager little slut"

Hermione, with her most innocent voice, answered :

"Can I clean you off, Professor? I am still thirsty."

Sinistra laughed and nodded, and Hermione buried herself once again into the pulsating cunt.


	30. Teacher's Pet pt 2

"You really are a little whore, Granger. I love your enthusiasm" said Professor Sinistra as Hermione was finishing cleaning her off. "Get up, now".

Hermione got up. On the floor, where she had just been, was a little puddle of juices. Sinistra looked at it and smiled, before taking the Gryffindor's breasts in her hands, massaging them. She sat Hermione down on the desk, opened her legs and positioned herself between them. She then licked her left nipple, swirling her tongue around it before biting it hard.

"Aaah!" screamed Hermione.

Sinistra switched to the other nipple and bit again, harder.

"Aaah, Professor!" let out Hermione again.

Sinistra laughed and looked down at the Gryffindor's pussy.

"Look at your throbbing folds Hermione. I think you are more than ready for me to pump you, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, Professor. I am. Please fill my pussy, I've been waiting so long…"

Sinistra completely removed her robes, and her bra, and she was finally naked in front of Hermione. Her breasts were heavy, and in really good shape for her age. Hermione, still sitting on the edge of the desk, pulled the Professor towards her and pressed her chest against hers. She moaned deeply, feeling the older woman's body against hers, feeling the four breasts rubbing and crushing each other. Sinistra took Hermione into her arms and grinded her lower belly against Hermione's core.

The Gryffindor gasped, finally getting her clit rubbed. She took the Professor's hand and directed it towards her entrance. Sinistra played with her wetness for a little while, circling around her clit, dipping her fingers in her cum, spreading it on her lips and down to her ass. She ran her fingers from her clit to her asshole along the slit, but she never entered the vagina.

"Please… Professor… Please"

"What do you want, slut? You want it here?" Sinistra positioned her fingers at the entrance of her hole.

"Yes, yes, I want to feel you inside me"

Sinistra started sliding her finger inside, but only up to one knuckle.

"More… more…" begged Hermione. She pushed her waist forwards, but then the Professor removed her hand altogether.

"Your pussy deserves more than fingers, slut, telling by the state it is in right now. Didn't you beg me to put "something, anything" inside your tight hole?"

Hermione got a little nervous. Her heart banged inside her chest. What would Sinistra put inside her?

The Professor went to the other side of the desk and searched through a drawer, from which she pulled out a strap on. Hermione was relieved. It was just a strap on. It was bigger than the dildo Pansy had given her, but not too much, she thought. Although it disturbed her a little, she had always thought that lesbian sex should be without any toys. She liked the female body, and did not want anything more than it.

"Will this be enough to satisfy you?" asked Sinistra, strapping it on herself.

Hermione nodded.

"I am feeling so empty, Professor. It hurts…" said the Gryffindor, getting closer to the edge of the desk and opening her legs even more to show Sinistra how desperate she was to be pounded into.

"You dirty little slut, let me take care of that"

The Professor positioned the strap on in front of Hermione's pussy, and wrapped her arms around her. She thrust her waist forwards and finally, finally, entered the Gryffindor.

Hermione gasped. "Again" she begged. "Again". Sinistra thrust it again. And again, pushing hard inside the tight hole of the Gryffindor, who was holding on to her Professor's shoulders, her legs wrapped around her waist, her ass almost off the desk, ther two bodies grinding against each other. Both of them groaned in the effort, sweating, and wet noises were resonating in the room each time the strap on entered Hermione's dripping entrance.

"Lay down, Granger! Let me pump you hard" said Sinistra while pushing Hermione's back on the desk.

Hermione laid down, her face towards the ceiling, and positioned her ass on the edge of the desk. Sinistra thrust the dildo inside her again, this time harder, and deeper. Hermione's whole body was shaken from the assault. Sinistra continued pounding her restlessly, faster and faster, claiming her cunt as hers, and Hermione was screaming from the strength with which she was being taken. She felt like her body was about to disarticulate.

"I love watching you like this, completely letting go of yourself and spread out on my desk while I take you, giving me your body to fuck over and over again" groaned Sinistra. "Keep screaming, my little whore, and I will fuck you until you cannot walk anymore."

"Yeess Professor. Fuck me, fuck me until my cum gushes out to your face. Fill me up, fill my pussy up completely!"

Sinistra suddenly removed her dildo from Hermione's vagina and grabbed her by the waist to turn her over. The Gryffindor was now laying on her belly, and her feet were on the floor. Sinistra spread open her pussy lips and inserted again the dildo inside her vagina from behind. Hermione's ass was now wide open in front of the Professor.

"Would you like me to explore your little hole while I fuck you?" asked Sinistra.

"Fill me up anyway you want to, Professor…" moaned Hermione.

Sinistra ran a finger up her own pussy to coat it with her juices, and started massaging the Gryffindor's asshole with it. She repeated the operation again until her hole was dripping wet. Then, slowly, she inserted the tip of her finger inside.

"Aaaah" moaned Hermione. "Push it further"

The Professor pushed the finger deeper until it was completely inside. Then she took it out suddenly, and pushed it again strongly all at once.

"Oh God!" exclaimed Hermione.

Sinistra kept on thrusting her finger in the Gryffindor's asshole more and more violently, while she was still fucking her pussy with the dildo. Hermione was going crazy, she was gasping and panting like an animal, as her body was being rocked back and forth against the desk. She couldn't think about anything anymore except the fulfillment she was feeling with each thrust in her two holes, and she was banging her ass on Sinistra's finger and dildo, trying to make them go deeper inside of her.

"You should see yourself, my sweet little slut. You are going really a bitch in heat. I bet you want more, don't you?"

Hermione groaned to indicate she did.

"Your little hole is all relaxed. Do you want me to see how far it can stretch?" asked Sinistra.

"I fucking told you to fill me up anyway you wanted to!" screamed the younger girl, beginning to lose any control of herself.

Sinistra spanked her ass hard with her other hand : "Don't speak to me like this, you whore!".

She pulled the Gryffindor up by the hair, and spoke in her ear in a threatening way.

"Never speak to me like this again, Granger. Do you listen to me?" she said while her finger was still buried in Hermione's ass, massaging it from the inside. "I wanted to stretch you little hole slowly, but since you are a rude and hungry little whore, I will not be so patient"

The Professor pushed her back on the desk and immediately stuck a second finger in Hermione's ass, who screamed like she had never screamed before, trying to figure out whether it was hurting or pleasuring her. Never had Hermione had more than one finger in there. Never had it been that deeply inside of her either. Sinistra started pumping in and out with her two fingers, and then with three, and Hermione started coming before her asshole had even started to get accustomed to the width of them three.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard" she groaned while pushing her ass further on Sinistra's fingers and dildo. She heard a gushing sound, and she realized that she was actually squirting, really squirting, for the first time in her life. It was not at all like Luna, it was just a short spirt of liquid coming it out of her.

"Good girl" said Sinistra. "You even come with a little squirt, how cute" commented Sinistra once Hermione had come down from her high. Her dildo was still inside her pussy, and she was caressing the ass in front of her, enjoying the view, waiting for Hermione to calm down.

After a minute or so, the Professor removed her dildo from Hermione and strapped it off. She put her robes back on and sat behind her desk again. The look in her eyes was cold again.

"Now Miss Granger, I will ask you to clean up your mess, put on your clothes and leave my office. I hope you will think about it twice now before you use your phone in my class."

"I will think about it, Professor. Thank you for that valuable lesson" answered Hermione with a provocative smile, putting her clothes back on.

"I hope for yourself I won't have any more problem with you in the future, or you shall have a punishment much more severe than a hard spanking of your cunt."

"I have the nasty habit of getting into trouble Professor, but I will try to be a good girl from now on if it pleases you".

"You have nasty habits indeed, Miss Granger" concluded Professor Sinistra.

Hermione opened the door of the office, and was about to leave when…

"Miss Granger!"

"Yes, Professor?"

"I thought I had told you to clean up your mess" Sinistra said while looking down at the small puddle of cum Hermione had made on the floor earlier while eating the Professor out.

"But.. I don't have anything to clean it up. Do you have a tissue or something?"

"Well, aren't you still thirsty?"

Hermione blushed from the cold superior look the Professor was giving her, and got down on the floor to lick it clean. This was so humiliating. The cum was cold, therefore it was not really good, but she cleaned it all and got on her feet again.

"Thank you Miss Granger. You can go now".

Hermione left the office, bewildered by the Professor's last request, yet completely amazed by how good she had just been fucked.


	31. What You Deserve

"So how have you been these past weeks?" asked Pansy to Hermione.

They were laying on a bed, back in the Room of Requirements.

"Good, good. I caught up on my work. There wasn't much to do, everybody was away. Except for Ginny, who stayed here, but for some reason she avoided me the entire holiday. So I didn't see anyone. But there was that astronomy class we had to attend at the beginning, even though we were on holidays"

"Sinistra is really a bitch. Having classes during the holidays.. ", said Pansy. "Was it during that class she took your phone away?"

"Yes it was…" said Hermione.

"I was really sad not to be able to speak to you again, Hermione, really sad. And Henry is so old, he doesn't travel very fast anymore", added the Slytherin before kissing Hermione.

The Gryffindor moaned. It felt good to have Pansy kissing her again. Despite everything that had happened, she was still her first and she held her very dearly in her heart. Pansy wrapped her arms around her, and Hermione suddenly wondered what had taken over her the past few days. "It was just about sex, about experimenting. I never promised anything to Pansy, so I guess I had the right to try with other women" she thought, sighing in Pansy's mouth. She felt so much better in her arms now than she had ever felt with Luna or Sinistra.

"I mean", continued her lover, "the conversation we had on the phone was really, really… you know what I mean. I thought about it for days afterwards. Did you see that I had sent you messages the day after?"

"Yes, I saw it when Sinistra gave me my phone back yesterday…" blushed Hermione.

"Are blushing because of what I wrote, Hermione?" laughed Pansy. "I remember your were not that shy when I left two weeks ago"

"It's just... it's been a long time since I talked about this with you"

"I know... I missed you so much"

"I missed you too."

Hermione smiled against the other girl's lips. She was really comfortable here. Pansy should never go away again, she thought. She had missed her so much, and had tried to fill the lack like a sex maniac these past few days. She wondered if, from now on, she would be able to refrain herself if she found herself again in a situation like the one with Luna or Sinistra. She had the feeling that if Pansy stayed here, she probably wouldn't feel any urges with anyone else than her anymore. At least she hoped, she wouldn't.

"I.. I was thinking Hermione" started Pansy. "Since… since it is clear now that we both like each other, maybe we could be together or something."

Hermione's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"I mean, secretly, don't worry. Nobody needs to know. People in this school would probably be very hard on us if they knew. And I know some girls who would try to get in your pants for sure, not even a minute after the news is out" laughed Pansy. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

Hermione thought about Professor Sinistra, who knew about her relationship with the Slytherin. Luna knew also, but Hermione didn't know she did.

"I didn't, no" said Hermione.

It wasn't a lie, she hadn't told anything to Sinistra. The Professor had found out by herself.

"Perfect... So… so what do you say?"

Pansy looked a little nervous, a little scared. She was a bit disappointed that Hermione hadn't said yes right away, and suddenly doubted she would.

"Yes… Okay.. Let's be together" answered Hermione. She felt a little doubt in her heart. After everything that had happened during the holidays. Had Pansy asked her that two weeks before, she would have jumped up with joy to the ceiling. But now she felt a little weird, a little embarrassed, like her connection to Pansy had gone away, disappeared with her dignity, as she had abandoned herself in other women's arms, lost herself in the wet cavern of their wombs.

"Perfect.. perfect" whispered Pansy, her whole body filling up with bliss. "I'm so happy, Hermione, that you allow me to love you. I know I have been harsh on you at the beginning, and yet now you let me love you. It feels so good that you are my girlfriend."

The Gryffindor's heart banged in her chest while hearing this. She was Pansy's girlfriend. It felt good too. Really good. She had never been anyone's girlfriend. Hermione began to think that maybe she could get her connection with Pansy back. Maybe in a few days she would let go of the embarassment she was feeling right now, and be able to love her and be loved by her. Maybe Hermione wouldn't need anyone else to satisfy her sexual appetite. She had been experimenting, but maybe now was the time to settle down, with her first lover, with a girl who obviously truly loved her.

"Kiss me, Pansy, I need your lips."

Pansy got on top of Hermione, and both of them lost themselves in one heated embrace. Pansy's tongue worked hers, her lips sucked on hers, and Hermione realized that she hadn't even kissed either Luna or Sinistra. She had had nothing during the last two weeks but superficial sex, superficial orgasms. Feeling Pansy' body grinding against hers, she felt like she was finally about to have something more, something special.

"I want to make love to you, Hermione. I want to make love to you and give you everything I have, with no restraint. Fucking isn't good enough for you. You deserve much more than fucking, much more than what I have had the courage to give you until now. I will from now on try to give you what you deserve Hermione, and I do not mean that in a filthy way, but in a romantic way" whispered Pansy.

With that, Pansy began to kiss Hermione down her neck to her nipples, and the Gryffindor lost track of her thoughts about Luna or Sinistra. Her mind getting blurrier with every second, she let herself go, ready to be made love to for the first time in her life.


	32. The Morning After

Hermione woke up in a bliss. For a second she didn't know where she was, but she soon realized that she was still in the Room of Requirements, Pansy beside her in the bed. Looking at her peaceful and sleeping face, Hermione remembered the night they had just had together. How wonderful it had been! Pansy had been so… careful? No, that wasn't the word.. She had been… loving.

For the first time since their affair had begun, they had barely said a word to each other during the act, and yet Hermione, who was really into sexy talk, had found it perfect. For the first time, they hadn't needed any words to make each other understand what they wanted. It had been so intimate, as if their two bodies had acted upon their own instinct, knowing what the other one wanted like they were the same person. "How cliché" thought Hermione, always a little too realistic for her own good. Yet it was true. She didn't remember having had any thought of any kind while they were making love, her brain too overwhelmed by her desire for Pansy to make up words, let alone sentences.

It had lasted a long time, a very long time, and it seemed to Hermione that her heart had been banging in her chest the whole time. Her heart began to bang again when she thought about how she had come in Pansy's arms just a few hours before.

For the first time, she had looked in her lover's eyes during her orgasm. It had been weird for her, to let herself go and climax while watching somebody watch her. She had always closed her eyes before, it was so intense that she needed to keep the moment private. With her eyes opened however, it was not her own selfish self climaxing by itself anymore, she had shared her orgasm with Pansy.

Immediately after coming down though, she had suddenly become very self-conscious, anxious that she had been ugly or something. She had felt extremely vulnerable to have showed, through her eyes, the intensity of what she had just experienced. That was so intimate! She had buried her face in Pansy's neck to hide herself, awfully embarrassed.

The Slytherin had pushed her back down on the pillow, and, her loving eyes once again gazing into Hermione's, she had whispered to her that she was beautiful.

That was something she had never done before. Pansy had always been bad at compliments. She didn't feel at ease while making them. When they came out of her mouth it felt like somebody else was speaking them. It didn't feel right, and she didn't know why she was so uncomfortable. Pansy was much better at insulting or mocking people.

Yet this time, the words had come out perfectly. Hermione was really bringing up the best in Pansy. She had opened her to a whole new world where you can be nice without feeling vulnerable. Where loving someone can make you feel strong, not weak.

Pansy had always felt weak when she was in love, but this time was different, she thought as she slowly surfaced from her sleep, feeling Hermione gently caressing her back. This time, she felt like she wouldn't get hurt. She didn't need to protect herself anymore.

Pansy opened her eyes.

"Good morning" whispered Hermione.

"Good morning"

Hermione laid her body down on Pansy's. Pansy loved feeling the weight of the Gryffindor on her. She loved feeling the soft hair of her pussy on her ass, her breasts on her back, and her breath against the back of her neck. She loved tangling her feet around Hermione's. She closed her eyes again, sighing.

"What time is it?" Pansy mumbled.

"I have no idea…." whispered Hermione. "OH MY GOD! We missed the first period! We have to go! We have to go!" she screamed.

Hermione jumped off the bed and started to put her clothes on, running hurriedly around the room to get them all.

Pansy buried her face in the pillow.

"Mmmh no… Come back here, it's okay we can skip the second.." she said in a muffled voice.

"Are you kidding?! No way! I am already failing, I cannot skip any classes!"

"You are not failing, Hermione. Your grades are perfectly fine."

Hermione took Pansy by the arm and tried to pull her out of bed.

"Come on, Pansy! Get up already! Maybe I am not failing, but you will for sure if you keep up skipping class! You're already in trouble with so many teachers!"

Pansy groaned, and sat up on the bed. Hermione had already gathered all of her clothes and was handing them to the Slytherin.

"Hurry up!"

"Relax, first period isn't over before ten minutes, we have time!" said Pansy, putting her panties on. Hermione could be so nervous sometimes!

She had barely finished putting her shirt on, that Hermione opened the door.

"Not so fast, not so fast, we're not leaving until I get to kiss you"

Pansy walked to Hermione and pushed her against the door to close it. She took the Gryffindor's mouth with her own and slid her tongue inside.

"Mmmmh… Now we can go, girlfriend" she said, smiling.

She opened the door for Hermione.

"Shall we?"

With lusty eyes from the kiss she had just been given, Hermione walked out the room. She stopped walking after her first step though, since on the other side of the door was Luna.


	33. Troublemaker

"What.. What are you doing here, Lovegood? Looking for some dirt for the Quibbler?" mocked Pansy.

"Good morning Pansy! Good morning Hermione!" answered Luna with a cheerful voice. "No Pansy, it is not in the spirit of the Quibbler to bring out "dirt" on people. My father is more intelligent than that"

"Don't brag about your father, Lovegood. We all know what kind of man he is."

"I'm surprised you would look down on people talking their fathers up, Pansy, since it seems you have a tendency to surround yourself with people who know nothing but to rely on their family and have no merits for themselves whatsoever. Your friend Draco surely talks about his father a lot, and I'm pretty sure I've heard you once or twice bringing up your parents' connections within the Ministry. But I understand, of course. Who wouldn't be proud to be part of such _respectable_ families?"

Wow, that was harsh coming from Luna Lovegood.

"You little…" started Pansy.

"However", interrupted Luna. "However, I am relieved that you enjoy the company of Hermione now. She knows better than to brag about her parents".

"Of course, her parents are just M…"

Pansy suddenly stopped. She was about to say Mudbloods. Merlin, she hadn't thought about Hermione's family in ages! Being in love and everything, she had totally occulted the issue. Was this even an issue anymore?

"What are Hermione's parents, Pansy? What are they?"

Luna was exulting. It had taken her just a few sentences to bring out the worse in Pansy, and in front of Hermione. And the best part was that Pansy had attacked her in the first place!

Hermione looked at Pansy. She seemed hurt. The Slytherin got nervous, scared that she would be mad at her. "No no no no no…" whined Pansy in her head. A few minutes before, everything was so perfect, and now they were already falling apart.

"Her parents are dentists, and not related with the wizard society, therefore it would be hard for her to brag about them here" answered Pansy coldy. "Now will you please answer the question and tell us what you are doing here."

"Oh, you know, it's not really interesting. I was heading downstairs and I saw the door opening at the very moment I walked by it. And then I heard your sweet voice Pansy…"

Luna smiled, and something in her smile told the two lovers that she had heard more than she should have.

"My.. my sweet voice?"

"Well, your voice was indeed a lot sweeter, a lot softer than usual" answered Luna with another knowing smile.

"Now", she added. "Hermione, I was actually hoping to see you in the Great Hall. I was thinking about the numerous breakfasts we've taken together during the holidays, and I was hoping we could keep on doing that! Are you going down right now?"

Pansy looked at Hermione interrogatively. Numerous breakfasts during the holidays? What was this about?

"No, no. We have classes now Luna, I'm sorry. We have to go".

Luna sighed and looked down, exaggeratedly disappointed. She was acting it to make Pansy feel like something was off here, but she still felt a little pang of jealousy when she heard Hermione speaking about Pansy and herself as "We". Were they a couple or something?

Luna looked up after a few seconds, and a bright smile appeared on her face again.

"Well, no problem, Hermione. I'd love to do this some other time though! We could have, I don't know, a glass of _milk_, or something"

Hermione blushed at the insistence with which Luna had pronounced the word "milk". The Ravenclaw smiled innocently.

"I.. I'll see you later then, Luna" said Hermione before walking with long and hurried strides towards the stairs.

"Have a good day, Hermione! And you too, Pansy!" waved Luna, with the most naïve and good-hearted voice she had in her repertoire.

"Later, Lovegood" said Pansy before running up to Hermione.

"What was that all about?" asked the Slytherin, pulling a little too violently on her girlfriend's sleeve.

"I don't know, Pansy. What was that comment about my parents all about?" coldly answered Hermione.


	34. Shortcuts

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. You know I care about you. I really care…"

Pansy and Hermione were sitting in the park. Pansy had invited Hermione to a have a picnic at sunset, thinking it would be nice to do something else than lay around in a bed all night for once. Also, they needed to talk, since Hermione had been a little cold since their encounter in the morning with Luna.

They had settled themselves behind the castle, in a little area circled by little trees. Usually, nobody ever went on this side of the park, the students preferring to sit by the lake.

"What do you really think about me, and my parents, Pansy? Tell me the truth" asked Hermione. "I can't keep this relationship up if you think I am inferior to you or something…"

"I don't think that at all! Of course not! Do you really feel like I think you're inferior? Do I make you feel this way?"

"No… no you don't" admitted Hermione, smiling against her will.

"I feel like… how do I put this… I cannot love someone I do not look up to. I need to admire a girl to love her. I admire you, Hermione. And I… I love you".

Hermione shivered. Pansy had never said she loved her before. She had acted and said things that made it clear, but she had never said it so bluntly. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, maybe to say "I love you too", maybe to say something completely different, she didn't even know it herself, but Pansy interrupted her before she could speak.

"Now.. what happened with Luna…"

Luna. Hermione closed her mouth. Luna. She felt embarrassed now. If she had been on the edge of saying "I love you", she certainly couldn't say it anymore now. Luna. Now all she was thinking about was her embarrassment.

"What.. what do you think happened, Pansy?" tentatively asked Hermione, since Pansy didn't seem to be willing to keep on talking.

"You know, Hermione. I was raised by certain people, educated in a certain way... I know it's no excuse, but I've grown up thinking in certain patterns, and now, even if I try not to, it's hard for my mind not to use certain…. Shortcuts"

"Shortcuts?"

"I don't know if that's the right way to put it. But it is hard for me, being with you. Probably as hard as it is for you to be with me when you realize where my train of thoughts goes sometimes. But… but you teach me a lot of things that my family never taught me, even the opposite of what they taught me sometimes. Even though I have been accustomed to these… shortcuts… I admire you. I told you that already. I put you on a pedestal. To me, you deserve much more than to be labeled as a Mudblood. However, this morning… with your parents… I… I screwed up… I'm sorry. It was… It was just… a.."

" A shortcut?" asked Hermione ironically.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. Deeply sorry".

Pansy rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"It's okay. My own parents think that wizards are a little freaky. And they know about their existence since like… six years. So I can imagine what can happen when thousands of wizards get all worked up together for centuries against what they believe is "different". It's not intelligent, but it's the way people act when they need to feel like they belong to a group, and yet still want to feel special."

"Well, you make me feel special, so I guess I don't need them anymore."

Hermione laughed at this. She seriously doubted the fact that Pansy would give up her family to be with her. Yet it felt good to hear it.

"I guess I'll just have to get passed your smug for this time. But don't take advantage of my indulgence, I won't be so lenient if it happens again."

"By Merlin, Hermione! Are you threatening me?" laughed Pansy, poking at Hermione's ribcage to tickle her.

"Maybe I am, Slytherin. Maybe I will be the dominant one from now on. How about that?"

Hermione pushed Pansy down on the grass and got on top of her.

"Maybe I will be the one making love to you tonight…"


	35. No Boundaries

Pansy and Hermione were laying in the grass, naked.

"Such a weird feeling to be naked here in the middle of the night" commented Hermione.

"Don't you feel free?" asked Pansy.

"I don't know… I feel… like I have no boundaries."

"Haha! That is the definition of being free! People talk about having no boundaries like it's a bad thing, like it's for crazy people. But when you think about it, it just means that you are free".

"Well then you make me a little freer everyday. I feel like you have removed all of my boundaries" said Hermione, looking affectionately at Pansy.

"You have removed them yourself, Hermione. I just pushed you a little. Do you remember how you flashed me your pussy in the forest?"

"Haha! That was crazy!"

"That was not crazy, that was you freeing yourself in order to do what you really wanted to do" said Pansy.

"So you think people should do anything they want to do, with no consideration of anything?"

Pansy looked at Hermione, who suddenly looked nervous. The Gryffindor was actually thinking about telling Pansy about Luna and Sinistra. It seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"What do you mean?" asked Pansy.

"I mean… You. Would you do anything you want regardless of how I could feel about it?"

"Do you mean would I cheat on you?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't" said Pansy. "But not because I'm setting any boundaries for myself, simply because I don't want to."

Hermione blushed. The look on Pansy's face… The Gryffindor knew she wasn't lying.

"I don't believe in boundaries anymore" added Pansy. "I have put too many barriers because I have been so proud, so scared of getting hurt. But with you, I am not scared anymore. I just do what I want, when I want, and with the person I want, that is, you".

Hermione couldn't tell her about what she had done during the holidays anymore. She would just have to keep it to herself. After all, she wasn't in a relationship with Pansy when it had happened! Why was she feeling so guilty about this? All that mattered, was that now, she didn't want to cheat on her either. Or did she?

"No, I don't" thought Hermione. "I haven't cheated on her. And I will never cheat on her. I shouldn't feel guilty for something I haven't done, and that I don't want to do."

Yet, it seemed that those poor self-convincing skills of hers were not enough, since the bitterness she was feeling was not going away. On the contrary, it only got worse when Pansy spoke up again.

"I think we should talk to Lovegood. I'm pretty sure she knows about us. We really have to keep this a secret, if the Slytherins, let alone my parents, learn about this…. I'd rather not think about it".

"I think it's best if I talk to her by myself, Pansy. You are not really good with people, remember how you spoke to her this morning" said Hermione.

"She started it!"

"She didn't and you know it" laughed Hermione. "I will send her a letter tonight and ask her if we can meet tomorrow. Is that okay for you?"

"That's okay I guess. But afterwards, I want you to tell me each word she said. Maybe I'm not good with people, but you're too nice and too keen on seeing in people the best intentions in the world. Promise me you will tell me everything she says, love?" asked Pansy with the sweetest smile.

"I promise" said Hermione.

She kissed her. Out of guilt. She couldn't keep on looking at Pansy in the eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell Pansy everything that Luna would tell her, yet she had just promised the opposite. She had directly lied to Pansy's face for the first time, and couldn't stand the naïve and loving look on her face any longer.

She kissed her roughly, and it was weird kiss. Maybe Pansy noticed it, or maybe not, but she didn't say anything about it when they came back to the castle a few minutes later. Actually, they barely spoke a word to each other as they were walking back to their respective common rooms.


	36. Trouble

"Please meet me in front of the castle after lunch. Hermione."

Luna found this little note next to her bed when she woke up the next morning. Her owl had probably dropped it here while she was sleeping.

"Interesting" she thought. "Hermione is probably freaking out since yesterday".

After a good lunch during which she discussed the importance of wrackspurts in the ecosystem with her obviously skeptical classmates, she slowly walked towards the front door of the castle. She had seen Hermione leave the Great Hall ten minutes before, and reveled in the feeling that she was keeping the Gryffindor waiting, thus making her more nervous. More vulnerable.

Finally, she walked down the stairs leading up to the castle and saw Hermione, waiting for her on her left.

"Hey, Luna! I was thinking maybe we could have a walk in the park and have a little talk. What do you think?" asked the Gryffindor.

"I'd love to, Hermione! Let's go this way!"

Luna took Hermione by the hand and led her towards the right.

"Maybe we can go and see how the Whomping Willow is doing! I've always loved that tree! Did you know my father has found other Whomping Trees all over Great Britain, yet no one believes him! People keep on saying this is the only one that exist!"

"I believe you, Luna, but I have something very important to talk to you about. Will you please listen?"

"Of course, Hermione! Look, we can almost see the tree from here!"

Luna was walking really fast, pulling on Hermione's arm. The Gryffindor had trouble keeping up with her.

"So, Luna. I wanted to ask you. Yesterday when you ran into me and Pansy, what exactly…"

"I think it's the other way around. You both ran into me, I was just standing behind the door"

"It's not important who ran into who, Luna! Can you tell me what you heard, exactly?" asked Hermione.

"I heard Pansy speaking to you about a kiss, or something"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, then one of you closed the door again" answered Luna. "Look, we are here! Come with me, I'm going to show you something!"

She took a stick on the floor and carefully walked up to the Whomping Willow, who was starting to move its branches in a threatening way. She pressed the stick on a knot at the base of the tree, and the branches stopped moving altogether.

"See? It stops moving when you press the knot here! Neville showed me that!"

"I already knew that, Luna" sharply said Hermione. Luna was really getting on her nerves right now, she was not listening to her on purpose.

"Oh… Sorry! I thought not a lot of people knew that. Now come, we can go behind and continue our little walk. I am really enjoying spending some time with you, Hermione"

"Me too, Luna. Me too. Now about that kiss…"

Hermione followed Luna on a small path behind the tree.

"What about it?" asked the Ravenclaw.

"I know what it looks like, but you shouldn't believe that…"

"Do you think I am that stupid, Hermione?" interrupted Luna. "After what you did with me in that classroom... I must say I was really disappointed that you didn't send me a feedback for the glasses of my cum I sent you"

Luna had stopped walking and was looking seriously at Hermione, suddenly not cheerful anymore.

"Anyway, can you..." tried to continue Hermione, but Luna interrupted her again.

"Did you at least enjoy them?"

Hermione blushed, as the memory of the taste and texture of the juices all over her body imposed itself upon her mind.

"I… I…"

"What did you do with them? I hope you didn't put them to waste. I milked myself with a lot of pleasure thinking about what you would do with them. I did it for you, as a gift" said Luna, innocently, as if she was a sad little girl, disappointed that her gift was not appreciated.

"That was a weird gift Luna, and I don't feel comfortable talking about it, really. It has something to do with Pansy, actually. Can you please….?"

"What did you do with the glasses I sent you?" insisted Luna.

"Stop interrupting me!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I will when you answer me"

"Fine… I… I put them to good use. I won't give you more information"

Luna smiled. The same knowing smile she had had the day before in front of the Room Of Requirements.

"Fine. I won't ask for more. I am happy that you have enjoyed them. Feel free to ask for more anytime you want to. Now tell me what you wanted to tell me, Hermione, I'm all yours."

Hermione ignored the last words Luna had said, and finally spoke the words she had wanted to speak since several minutes now.

"Can you please not tell anybody what you heard yesterday? Pansy's parents would kill her if they learned about our relationship"

"Are you both in a relationship now?" asked Luna.

"Yes, yes we are. But this has to stay a secret, do you understand?"

Luna was angry. Hermione actually seemed to be serious about being with Pansy. This wasn't just some fun the two girls were having.

"Also…" continued Hermione. "Can you also not tell anyone about you and me?"

"I don't understand, Hermione. Are you trying to protect Pansy from her parents, or yourself?"

"I'm just trying not to hurt anyone, please, Luna"

"Well, maybe you can do something for me in return" proposed Luna, getting closer to Hermione.

"Please! I am asking you this as a favor. We were always friends before, you and me. I am tired of people blackmailing me!"

"Who else has tried to blackmail you?"

"It's of no importance! Promise me you won't tell!"

Luna grabbed Hermione by the waist and pushed herself against her. She inserted her tongue by force in the other girl's mouth. Hermione tried to push her back, but the Ravenclaw was, despite her looks, really strong, and all she managed to do was to make them both fall down on the ground. Luna ended up on top of Hermione, straddling her.

"Are you seriously trying to rape me?" exclaimed Hermione, outraged that Luna would even consider doing something like that.

"Of course not! I know you're just pretending to fight back not to feel like a cheater, but deep inside you love the fact that I'm rubbing myself on you right now."

"I don't!"

Luna insisted and pulled up her robes to show Hermione that she was wearing no underwear. She kept on moving back and forth.

"I really don't enjoy that! Leave me alone, Luna!"

Hermione pushed Luna off of her with great difficulty, but finally managed to escape from under her. As she got up on her feet, she heard the sound of fabric being ripped. She looked at her robes and saw that a huge chunk of it was missing around her left calf.

"You bitch!" screamed Luna, who was still on the floor, more angry than Hermione had ever seen her. Her face was transformed with rage. She didn't look sweet, or innocent, or naïve anymore.

"I give myself to you and you push me away! You fucking bitch!"

The Ravenclaw threw a stick at her.

Hermione didn't wait one more second and ran as fast as she could to get away from Luna, who had obviously gotten insane. She avoided a punch by the Whomping Willow, and finally arrived to the castle, sweating and panting. Pansy was waiting for her.

"What happened? You look terrible!" exclaimed the Slytherin.

"She… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry" panted Hermione.

"What? What are you sorry about? What happened to your robes?"

"It's Luna… She tried to kiss me and…"

"She did WHAT?"

"Don't be angry, don't be angry, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have…."

"I don't fucking care what you did, Hermione! I always knew something was wrong with that girl, she knows about you and me and she tries to come onto you! Where is she?"

"I don't know, over there. But please, listen to me first..."

"I'm going to go find her" said Pansy.

"No, please, you can't…"

"Miss Granger! What are you still doing here?"

Pansy and Hermione looked in the direction the voice had come from. It was Sinistra. Hermione felt her heart sink.

"You have a class with me in exactly two minutes, Miss Granger! Can you please tell me why you are not in the Astronomy Tower yet?"

"I was a-about to come Professor, but I got stuck to a… a tree, and so I ripped my robes, and… and now, now I am late" stammered Hermione.

"How do you manage to always end up in the stupidest situations, Miss Granger? I thought I had told you to stay away from trouble! Come with me, we'll go up together "

"But I need to change my robes, Professor".

"It's okay, it's almost spring! There's nothing wrong with showing off your legs at this time of year!" mocked the Professor. "Now come with me, please, or we are both going to be late"

Hermione looked helplessly at Pansy, who blew her a kiss and smiled at her, wanting to make her feel safe, wanting to make her understand that she would take care of Luna, and that everything would be alright. "Nothing will be alright" thought Hermione as she followed Professor Sinistra. "Nothing will ever be alright again if Pansy talks to Luna".


	37. Lavender To The Rescue

"Not only are your robes ripped off, they are also dirty, Miss Granger", said Professor Sinistra.

Hermione looked down and saw that her robes were indeed muddy and that a large stain could be seen on her lower belly. That was where Luna had rubbed herself on.

The Gryffindor didn't answer, and kept on following the Professor in the corridors.

"Did Miss Parkinson do this to you? I saw you talking with her in a very heated way in front of the castle." asked Sinistra with a knowing look.

"No, Professor, she didn't. I'm so sorry I got into trouble again."

"It's okay, Granger. I'm not going to punish you for this time, you don't look well, and you're not even late after all. We're here".

"Thank you, Professor, thank you…"

"Good afternoon, students!" said Professor Sinistra as she opened the door to her class. "Today we will talk about Jupiter's moons. Sit down here, Miss Granger"

Hermione was surprised. The Professor was pointing at a chair behind the teacher's desk. She sat down under the bewildered looks of her classmates.

"Miss Granger just had a incident with her robes. She will sit here today in order for her not to endure further embarrassment. Now if you look at this map…."

Professor Sinistra started her lesson. From where she was, it was very difficult for Hermione to see the map on the board. But had it been a normal day, she would still have perfectly managed to understand what was going on in class. However that day was special, and her mind was paralyzed with fear. What if Pansy had found Luna? What if the Ravenclaw had told her how Hermione had milked her into her mouth? Oh no, no. That would be terrible.

Professor Sinistra went to sit beside her.

"Now please draw the moon's positions on your own personal maps. Take your time and pay attention to every details, precision a key notion in astronomy. Miss Granger, can you go and get me a quill in the closet, please? "

Hermione got up, and, for the second time that day, she heard the sound of fabric being ripped. She looked down and saw that Professor Sinistra's foot had stepped on her already torn up robes, and that with the movement of her standing up, it had been ripped even further. Now, Hermione's whole left leg could be seen entirely, up to her panties.

"Oh Miss Granger! I'm so sorry! Please sit back down, please sit back down!"

Hermione sat, angry, trying to cover herself but it was barely possible now. She didn't say a word, knowing that she would explode and burst into rage in front of her Professor and the whole class if she tried to say something.

Noone had raised his head from his parchment, except for Lavender, who was looking at Hermione interrogatively. She knew something was up, and Hermione gave a her a begging look, trying to make her understand that she needed help at the very moment. Yet, Lavender misunderstood it for something else, and looked down to her map again. Lavender had not spoken a word to Hermione in five months, since the day the Gryffindor tried to kiss her.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Granger. I'm going to get that quill. Please stay put" said Sinisra.

The Professor got up and went to get the quill. When she sat down again next to Hermione, she put a hand on her thigh. The Gryffindor shivered. She knew Sinistra had been too nice with her before.

The Professor's hand began to massage her thigh up and down. Hermione moved her leg in the opposite direction from Sinistra, but the teacher's gripped her stronger und pulled her thigh towards her again. The Gryffindor couldn't do anything, with her classmates all around. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and started drawing Jupiter's moons on her map, hoping that the class would end soon, and that Sinistra wouldn't push it too far.

The Professor's hand went higher on her thigh, and began to play with her panties.

"No" whispered Hermione. Lavender raised her head again, looking at them. She had heard.

Sinistra began to press one finger on Hermione's clit through her panties. Over and over again. Hermione thought about Pansy. She couldn't do that to her, she didn't want to cheat on her. First Luna had tried to take advantage of her, and now Sinistra. A tear went down her cheek, and Lavender saw it. Hermione looked down, trying to hide her face.

Sinistra's finger kept on rubbing her clit which, despite Hermione's despair, was getting harder with every second. Hermione felt that she was getting wet too, and didn't know how to make it stop. She thought about her love for Pansy, her anger for Luna, and her fear that the two of them would talk together. Yet, her pussy was pulsating, and it seemed that Sinistra had felt it too since she slipped her hand in Hermione's panties.

The Professor's hand began playing with her wetness and massaging her clit, circling with her finger slowly, very slowly, and Hermione held in a groan. How could she possibly be turned on in such a moment? How could she be turned on with another woman than the one she loved? Did that mean she didn't love her?

Hermione refrained herself from pushing her pussy into the Professor's hand, and kept still. The Professor was not putting enough pressure on purpose, she was just brushing her finger lightly on Hermione's clit, knowing that the student couldn't do anything about it. It was torture, and Hermione felt so guilty she wanted it to be over. She wanted to come right now, right here, so that Sinistra would remove her hand. Yet she couldn't come, not with so little pressure. She moved slightly towards the edge of the chair, to make Sinistra understand she needed more. But the Professor didn't change anything to the way she was touching her.

Suddenly, Lavender spoke up. Maybe she had understood that Hermione needed help, or maybe she was just bored with drawing Jupiter's moons.

"Professor. I'm sorry, but the class should have been over 10 minutes ago. We have already missed the beginning of our next period. Can you please let us go?"

Sinistra looked at her watch, and realized Lavender was right.

"You're right Lavender, everybody out! Have a nice day everyone! Don't forget your homework for next week!"

Everybody got up and started talking, running towards to door. Sinistra pressed her finger harder on Hermione's clit, and rubbed it violently, forcefully. It took a few seconds for Hermione to come with a muffled moan in the middle of her unobserving and noisy classmates. Only Lavender had seen it. She hadn't understood what had just happened to Hermione (she was miles away from imagining that something like that could happen in class, let alone between a teacher and a student!) but she knew something was wrong from the expression on Hermione's face, which had been sad, then exulting, and then sad again. She came up to the Professor's desk, and Sinistra removed her hand from Hermione's panties.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" asked Lavender. "You don't look well. Do you want me to accompany you to the Gryffindor Tower and change your robes? Hagrid will understand if we don't arrive to his hut right away. You can't go to class like that"

"Thank you, Lavender. I will come with you."

Hermione got up and tried to hide her leg behind what was left of her robes. She looked at Professor Sinistra, who was nonchalantly smelling her fingers looking at her. "Have a good day, Hermione! And you too Lavender! I'll see you both next week!"

Hermione followed Lavender out, and immediately after she left the room, burst into tears.

"What is happening to you, Hermione? " asked Lavender, concerned.

"It's nothing, it's nothing, Lavender. Please let's go to the common room. Thank you for going with me."

"Well, I knew something was wrong with you. From the way you looked at me. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just take me to the common room, and walk in front of me. I don't want people to see me like that".


	38. Truth And Tears

Hermione and Lavender finally arrived to the Gryffindor Tower. In front of the fat lady's portrait, stood Pansy. She looked like she had been crying.

"Lavender, can I speak with Hermione in private for a minute?" asked Pansy.

"I don't know… Pansy. Hermione is not feeling very well today, I'm pretty sure she needs…"

"Leave us alone" interrupted Pansy sharply.

Lavender whispered the Gryffindor's password to the fat lady's ear, watching Pansy like she would have watched the devil himself, and entered the common room.

"When were you planning on telling me about your little holiday fun with Lovegood?" immediately asked the Slytherin, tears already filling her eyes.

"I… I… tried to, but then it felt like…

Hermione paused. She didn't know what to say. She had absolutely no reasonable explanation.

"It felt like what, Hermione?"

"Like.. like it wasn't important anymore…"

"It wasn't _important_? It wasn't IMPORTANT? Are you kidding me? Do you really think that I wouldn't have found that kind of information _important_?"

"But… but we weren't together… So I thought… it didn't matter"

Oh God, Hermione knew she was making the situation even worse with her words, but she found no other way to explain herself. It had made perfect sense (or had it really?) in her head, but now that she said it out loud it sounded terrible. Absolutely terrible.

"Really? Then why didn't you tell me if it didn't matter? You felt guilty, didn't you? You knew it was _important_ otherwise you would have told me"

"I… I don't…"

"I cannot believe I told you I loved you"

Pansy felt tears running down her face. She felt like the world was collapsing around her. The betrayal, the unbearable betrayal!

"And… And the details with which Luna told me the story… Can you even imagine how hurt I feel right now?"

Hermione tried to take the Slytherin into her arms.

"LET GO OF ME!" yelled Pansy. "I don't want you to touch me anymore!"

"But Pansy… it was… nothing… we didn't even kiss… I don't even like that girl... I don't understand what happened to me… I really don't. But she tried again today, to have her way with me, and I resisted. I swear I resisted."

Hermione started crying too, but Pansy let out a bitter laugh.

"You resisted? You RESISTED? You mean it was hard for you not to stick your tongue up that bitch's slit? Is that what you mean?"

"No, no no no… I mean I didn't want to do it, because I have you now. It was nothing, nothing… I don't like Luna, I don't like her, I swear" whined Hermione, feeling like she was digging her own grave.

"And are there other "nothings", are there any "other girls you don't like" I should know about?" asked Pansy.

Hermione looked at her shamefully. She had to tell her about Sinistra. She had to, or things would get even messier in the future. It was late, but maybe not too late, to make things right.

"Are there Hermione?" insisted Pansy.

"Well I have been…. One professor threatened me… she blackmailed me…"

"A PROFESSOR?"

"But it was nothing…"

Pansy slapped Hermione's face. Hard. Really hard.

"BITCH! Stop calling it nothing! You are not even trying to apologize, you're just trying to make excuses for your behavior! And for your lies! It's over, Granger, over!"

Pansy walked a few steps, then came back to Hermione, and slapped her again.

"You are a whore Hermione, a disgusting whore! Look at you, look at your robes, I can see your panties! Are you enjoying showing yourself around like that?! You disgust me."

Then the Slytherin went away running, and in her hurry she violently ran into Ginny who had been hidden all along in the corner of the corridor, scared to interrupt the fight that was taking place in front of her.

Hermione slid herself down the wall, and her body started shaking from her sobs. Ginny came up to her and put her arms under her friend's armpits to pull her up. Hermione made herself heavy like a stone, not wanting to move an inch, but Ginny knew she would be grateful later, after she comes back to her senses, that she didn't let her alone in the corridor crying for the whole school to see. She led Hermione to her bed and let her lie there, holding her hand without a word, watching her crying, not knowing how to deal with that kind of situation.


	39. Dead Inside

Pansy was furious. Never had she been in such a state of rage. She had been ready to give anything for Hermione, anything. And now she discovered the bitch had been whoring around the castle while she was away! While she had been missing her every minute of the holiday, thinking about her and fantasizing about their reunion, the filthy Mudblood had been fooling around with that blood traitor Lovegood, and with a teacher! A teacher! If only Pansy had asked her who it was, she would have slandered both their names and have them expelled! EXPELLED!

"I'm so happy, Hermione, that you allow me to love you."

The memories of everything she had told Hermione the past few days were coming back to her.

"With you, I am not scared anymore"

She punched her mattress, her pillow, which were wet with her tears. How could she have been so stupid! She wanted to punch herself in the face!

"I want to make love to you and give you everything I have, with no restraint"

Aaaaaah! Pansy hated herself. She had been foolish, pathetic. She had let herself trust someone else, belong to someone else, and she had said those things. THOSE THINGS. Her, Pansy Parkinson, had said to a Mudblood :

"I admire you, Hermione. And I... I love you"

Pansy screamed from the pain and shame she was feeling. She felt like less than nothing, like a weak, miserable little insect that Hermione had walked all over. Hermione had taken her for a fool, she had played with her, and destroyed her self-esteem.

She didn't know which was worse, the pain in her heart, or the pain in her ego. Her parents had been right all along about Mudbloods. They looked like wizards, could be as powerful and intelligent as wizards, but inside, inside, they were just deceitful, falsehearted pieces of shit. They have no values, no education, no respect for others, and are a shame to the magical blood. They don't understand the honor they've been given, by Merlin-knows-who, to have received the gift of witchcraft. They use their stupid notions of tolerance and equality to make their way up the wizarding system, they seduce the pure-blooded, only to walk all over them once they got what they want.

What had Hermione wanted from her? That was question Pansy couldn't answer. What was her objective when she had seduced her? There had to be something, that bitch was a double-dealer, a dishonest little whore. Or maybe she just liked to make people suffer. That was it! Not only was she a Mudblood go-getter, she was also evil.

How could Pansy have doubted her parents's words and believed the ones spoken by a creature of dirt, by a foul creature of lower breeding? She had fallen for the looks and for the fake smiles of the girl, believed that everything she had been told during her childhood had been untrue. Oh the shame! The shame Pansy was feeling right now, having fallen in the seductive trap of those filthy people whose veins are filled with the mediocrity of their kind. Deceited, she had loved and adored the enemy, despite the warnings her family had given her!

They had told her that in Hogwarts, people had become lenient enough to accept the filthy kind! They had told her about Hagrid, who was not even human, and who used to be a student here! They had told her that they all would try to lure her, to mislead her, to win her over. And she had fallen for it, she had used a cellphone, she had lied to her parents, to her friends, she had been ready to give up her family for the bitch!

"You make me feel special, so I guess I don't need them anymore"

Hermione had laughed when she had heard Pansy say this. She had laughed! The piece of shit, she had known at that moment, that she had won.

Pansy was biting her hand so hard from her anger that blood was trickling down her wrist. She got up from the bed and searched under it, where she stacked Butterbeers and several bottles of different alcohols.

She drank most of the night, and didn't sleep much, torn up between her hate and her despair. Sometimes she insulted Hermione in her head, fantasized about beating her up even, and some other times she just sobbed on her pillow, dying to get her back into her arms, hurting because of the love she had lost.

He had felt so good, to love, to finally have someone to share her life with, and she didn't want to go back to being alone, to the cold and heartless life she was living before. Loving had been even better than being loved. Maybe in the end that was the worst part. Not the betrayal, not the shame, not even having lost Hermione. The worst part was having known what to love is and not being able to do it anymore. She felt empty now, like she was dead inside.


	40. Letter

"My dear Pansy,

I haven't seen you in class in four days. I am worried about you. I wanted to wait a little more before getting in touch with you, but your absence is killing me. I am too concerned about you to let more time pass without knowing that you are okay.

I am terribly sorry for my lies. I ask you to forgive me with all my heart, if you can still believe I have one. I have been awful to you, when all you have been to me is perfect. I love you, Pansy, I love you so much for all that you have been to me, for all that you are, and for everything I hope you, and if I may say, we, will be. You don't know what you mean to me, I never told you. I always try to keep a cold head, to be realistic, and I've never been verbally loving.

I hope at least you saw my feelings for you through my eyes. I think you have, and I meant everything you saw in there. When you look at me I always feel so naked, like you know everything about me. I realize now you probably don't, I did not open myself to you as much as I thought I did.

You are my first love Pansy, and it took me a long time to realize it. I have known it, however, since you made love to me.

I have been a coward. A pathetic coward. I should have told you, I know, and I hated myself more with every second I listened to the beautiful things you told me. You are right, I have been feeling guilty. So guilty. I knew that something important was blossoming between us, and yet I still responded to Luna's advances, fooling myself into thinking that you were not exclusive either.

Yet you came back, and you have been so romantic. I have seen myself in your eyes and never have I been so beautiful.

I beg you to forgive me, Pansy, and even if you don't, I will never stop loving you. I also beg you to let me know how if you are okay. Your friends and your teachers are worried about you, and I... I won't be able to feel anything else than pain until I get a sign from you. Any sign. The tiniest sign. I care about you too much to be left in the unknown any longer.

I feel like time has stopped since you ran away from me, and yet at the same time it seems like it's been centuries since I haven't seen you. It's like life doesn't go on, and does at the same time.

I love you, my dear Pansy, and am devoted to you now and forever.

Hermione"


	41. Dungeons

"In front of the Slytherin common room. Midnight."

Hermione had received these few words from Pansy in the morning. Thank God she had answered her letter! The Gryffindor was relieved. She hoped Pansy wasn't too angry, since she had deigned to answer her. Maybe it was possible to make things right again.

She was waiting in the dungeons, in front of the Slytherin common room, as she had been instructed. It was so cold in here. So cold. And Pansy was late.

Her heart was banging hard against her chest. She couldn't believe that she was so nervous to meet someone with whom, just a few days before, it felt so natural to be with.

"Come this way Hermione" she heard a voice behind her.

Pansy was standing a few meters away. Hermione felt like her heart was in her throat, and couldn't answer anything.

"I'm going to show you around the dungeons. It's quiet, it's cold, I like it here. It reflects exactly the way I feel these days".


	42. Salazar's Legend

Pansy and Hermione were walking in the dungeons. The Slytherin seemed to know her way around them, but Hermione was completely lost.

"I don't think I've ever been this far under the castle" said Hermione.

"Hogwart's dungeons are huge, Hermione. Snape told me that someone would need more than a year to visit it all"

"There's nothing much to visit here..."

"Well I think it's amazing."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, sceptical.

"It's endless, you never know where you are going to end up. You can walk around all day and always discover something new. I've never found myself in a cul-de-sac here. Frequently, I dream of finding the end of these dungeons. I never do, even though I often try. There's always some new door to open, some new corridor to walk in, some new room to discover. There's always a way to go further into the bowels of Hogwarts, and of the earth. Sometimes, I can't stop walking, the curiosity is killing me and I need to continue, to find where it all stops. I try to reach something, anything. I don't even know what I'm looking for. I always feel like I'm about to discover the ultimate room where this place leads to, the reason for which it was built. But there's actually nothing to reach, it just keeps on being the same, it only gets colder, darker and more tortuous. It's the ultimate place for dreamers, your hopes are never satisfied, so you keep on walking, eager for some knowledge that you will never find."

Pansy sighed.

"All this unknown immensity..." she continued. "It's the only place in Hogwarts I'm not bored with, that has not fallen into commonplace to my eyes... All these little cells no one ever goes into, with no light and no heat, it makes you wonder about what used to happen here, about the people who were locked in here."

"I'm pretty sure Salazar Slytherin built all this to confine Muggle-borns" said Hermione.

Pansy stopped walking and looked at the Gryffindor.

"People say he was running experiments on them here" the Slytherin said. "He wanted to understand how they got their wizarding powers".

"That's terrible!"

"Well, don't you wonder how it happened though? Nobody knows why some Muggle have magical powers. Were they born different than other Muggles? Is it something in their body, in their heart, in their spirit? They are not like wizards, but they are not like Muggles either. They are in-between. You can't blame people for wondering what made them in-between"

"I don't really like what you're saying Pansy. I don't like being here either, it's too cold. And I can't figure out where we are anymore!"

"Don't worry, I know where we are." said Pansy with a smile, the first smile since they had met. It made Hermione suddenly all warm inside.

"We are under the lake, close to a cell I want to show you" continued Pansy. "It's pretty interesting, I'm sure you will like it a lot"

"Does this have anything to do with our... our relationship?" shyly asked Hermione.

Pansy didn't answer the question. Instead, she continued speaking about Slytherin.

"There is this legend, that Salazar Slytherin believed, according to which a powerful wizard once fell in love with a Muggle woman. He was so mad about her that he revealed all his secrets to her. He explained her things that are long forgotten now. He spoke about how magic is born and the essence of witchcraft itself. These things are so forgotten now that no one really knows anymore what kind of magical force, what kind of energy, lives inside us and makes us more powerful than other human beings, than Muggles. The wizard spoke to his wife about good and dark magic, and showed her what a wizard looks like outside, and inside. He even taught her how to extract the magical force from one and lock it in a phial. He made her look at the pure energy itself, independently from the human body it normally lives inside."

"And did she become a witch?"

"No, she couldn't. The magical force is born when a wizard is conceived, you can't acquire it later. But the powerful wizard believed the contrary. He studied a lot, and found out which kind of chemical reaction takes place during the conception of a wizard. He began to attempt to create the magical force from scratch, for his wife. Despite all of his efforts, he couldn't make the chemical reaction happen with her. She wasn't born with it, so the magic wouldn't come alive inside her. He tried for almost fifty years to give the gift of witchcraft to her, but it never worked".

Pansy stopped walking. They were in front of a cell, whose stone door looked exactly like the hundreds they had already passed by.

"This is the cell. Please enter, Hermione."

The Gryffindor entered, a bit scared. Pansy was really not acting like herself, and she was too calm. Much too calm given the situation. It was after all her first reunion with Hermione since they had broken up!

"Lumos" said Pansy, and light came out of her wand. Hermione did the same, and looked inside the cell. It was small, like a large closet, and all she could see was stone. The ceiling, the floor, the walls, everything was stone. There was nothing in the room, no furniture, no sink, nothing.

"So", continued Pansy. "The powerful wizard found himself powerless to recreate the magical energy for his wife. It is something that can be born only when a human being is conceived. It comes alive with life itself, and he told her that. He told her that it would be impossible for her to become a witch, and she became furious. She attacked him and broke his wand. She locked him a cell, pretty much like this one, and let him rot in there for a week. When she came back to see him, the poor wizard was so weak, that he couldn't defend himself when she proceeded to extract his own magical force from him. Remember, he had showed her how to do it".

Pansy sat down on the floor, and invited Hermione to do the same.

"So the Muggle wife stole the magical force for herself and put it inside her. Finally, she became a witch. Well, not a real one, but she had the powers of a witch. She became out of control, since she didn't know how to master her newly found powers, and she began to attack all the wizards she would find on her way to steal their magical forces, their energies. She put inside of her more than a hundred "wizards' souls", and became so powerful that it was impossible to fight against her anymore. At some point, she realized that she would feel less lonely if other Muggles became wizards as well, so she extracted more magical forces, sometimes even by killing, in order to give her friends and family the gift of magic. It is said that she gave it to more than a thousand Muggles, and their descendants are the Muggle-born wizards of today. That includes you, Hermione. For thousands of years, Muggles have reproduced and passed the magical force on to their children. Since the parents had it in them, even though it wasn't theirs, the chemical reaction took place during their children's conceptions and some Muggles began to be born with magical powers. A lot of Muggle families have forgotten about the wizarding world now, but often, when you listen to their family stories, you hear about an ancestor that was freaky, that was divinatory or that had special healing powers. Those people were wizards. Muggles know what goblins, giants and other magical creatures look like, they have heard about them, even though they think they don't exist. A huge part of the wizarding culture has been incorporated into the Muggle culture, even though it is said to be "fairy tales", because of those first 1000 Muggle thieves".

"Why are you telling me this, Pansy?"

"Because Salazar Slytherin believed that the reason Muggles could have magical powers is because they have stolen them from wizards. They have attacked them, killed them or even worse, seduced them, in order to rip their magical forces out of their chests. That is why Salazar Slytherin built these dungeons. He believed that if he could lock all the Muggle-born wizards in cells like this one and extract from them the magical energy they had stolen, no Muggle would ever be born a wizard again. He wanted to purge the wizarding world, and this place is where it all happened."

"This is an awful story Pansy! Thank God it's just a legend!"

Pansy didn't say anything. Who was this God Hermione kept bringing up all the time? By Merlin, it was unbearable.

"Are you finished?" asked Hermione. "You seem a little off today. I don't understand why you brought me here. Can we talk about us now? I think we have a lot to talk about. I really want to make things right with you."

"There's really nothing to talk about, Hermione. There's just one thing to do."

"Wh.."

Pansy jumped on Hermione and pushed her down on the cold stone floor. She crashed her mouth on the Gryffindor's and began to kiss her. Hermione moaned in pleasure, but was still completely taken back by Pansy's attitude.

"Pansy! What are you doing? I don't understand!" she exclaimed.

"Let me kiss you, Hermione"

Pansy put her tongue back into the other girl's mouth, very aggressively. She started biting her lower lip, hard, very hard, and Hermione screamed in pain and pushed the Slytherin away, blood running down her chin.

Pansy got up on her feet, two wands in her hand.

"My wand!" exclaimed Hermione. "Give me back my wand!"

Pansy opened the door of the cell, walked out, and slammed it in Hermione's face, as the Gryffindor was still getting up from the floor. She tried to open the door, in vain.

"Pansy! Pansy! What are you doing? The door is locked!"

"I know, Mudblood. I know."


	43. Dark

Hermione had been left in complete darkness and couldn't see anything. How long had it been since Pansy had locked her in? She was hungry, terribly hungry, but she didn't need to go to the toilet yet, so it probably had not been too long. The toilet… what would she do when she would need to go?

Hermione began to bang on the door as hard she could, hoping that someone would hear her, when she thought about what would happen if Pansy didn't let her out to pee, or worse.

The Slytherin had gone crazy, completely crazy! And Hermione couldn't do anything, she didn't have her wand. She knew she should have had started to work on spells that didn't need to be used with wands, but her teachers had told her it was too early. How stupid had she been to listen to them! And how stupid had she been to follow Pansy down here in the dungeons, when she knew she was angry at her.

Hermione lied down on the floor. There was nothing else to do but sleep. Pansy would never come back so soon. "She will wait for me to get weaker" thought the Gryffindor.


	44. What She Wants

"Hermione! Wake up!"

Hermione was feeling something hitting her legs repeatedly. She opened her eyes and saw Pansy, looking down on her, her wand diffusing some light in the cell. The Slytherin was kicking her with her feet.

"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE, PANSY?"

Hermione jumped at her, trying to catch the wand, but Pansy was faster and just put it inside her robes. The cell got completely dark again, and the two girls couldn't see each other anymore, yet Hermione was still trying to fight with Pansy. But all she managed to do was to pull on her hair and kick her in the legs.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Pansy had pulled out the wand again and Hermione was struck by the spell. She couldn't move anymore.

"Will you calm down, Mudblood!" she heard Pansy say. "Lumos! Aaah, how I love the sight I'm seeing right now! How happy I am to perpetuate the tradition of Salazar Slytherin! A sneaky mudblood locked in his cells again! He would have been so happy, so happy!".

Pansy laughed. She looked like a crazy woman. It was also clear from her face that she had been crying not so long before.

"I admit that it wasn't the reason for which I wanted to lock you in in the first place, but the historical background of the place makes me kill two birds with one stone!"

Pansy got closer to Hermione.

"What was my first reason? You're probably asking yourself. Well, you see, I was thinking : even if I forgive Hermione, how could I ever trust her again? How can I be sure that she would be mine, and mine alone, from the moment I accept her apology? The answer was simple : Lock her in!".

Pansy pressed herself against Hermione, who couldn't do anything but to beg the Slytherin with her eyes to let her free.

"At first the idea seemed crazy, but the more I thought about it… I realized that maybe it was just the right solution. Now, Hermione, now, you are all mine".

Pansy brushed her fingers on Hermione's frozen face. She had definitely lost her mind. First she had called her a Mudblood and despised her, and now she was the object of her desire.

"Will you be mine, Hermione?" Pansy added.

She started running her fingers down Hermione's neck, and rested them on her breasts.

"I don't like your breasts when they are so hard like this. I'd love to unbind you, but I fear that you might be difficult to tame if I do."

Pansy went behind Hermione and started touching her ass.

"Hmmm that's really too hard also." She whispered in her ear. "That's not nice, I'd love to squeeze your little ass."

Hermione felt Pansy's hands roam all over her body, and she couldn't do anything about it. It was not unpleasant, she had missed Pansy's touch, but it was really troubling given the situation.

"I bet your clit is really, really hard too. Mind if I take a look?"

Pansy tore up Hermione's robes to remove them completely off her. She did the same with her bra, and her panties. Hermione was now naked for Pansy to see.

The Slytherin got down on her knees and looked at Hermione's clit. She put the tip of her finger on it.

"Well it is hard indeed!" she exclaimed. "Yet it is a little small, compared to how I've seen it before. Let's see, what could we do about it?"

Pansy pointed her wand at Hermione's pussy. The Gryffindor got scared. What was she about to do? Would she increase the size of her clit? That would be terrible! The Engorgio spell was not to be used on human beings! She tried to scream, but nothing came out of her.

Pansy whispered some spell, and Hermione didn't feel anything different, except for a warm feeling in her pussy. She realized that Pansy had removed the binding curse on her folds, but not on the rest of her body.

"Now we can see how big your clit will get"

Pansy ran her lips on the clit in front of her.

"It is so soft, so soft. I always loved to brush my lips on it, it feels amazing, doesn't it, Hermione?"

Pansy's lips kissed Hermione's clit again, before sucking on it gently.

"There you go, Hermione. There you go. It's coming to its normal size. A little more sucking maybe"

Pansy sucked on the clit again, and if Hermione had been able to make any sound, she would have started moaning.

"Are you enjoying this, Hermione? You are getting really wet down there, you know"

Pansy slid two fingers inside of the Gryffindor, and started pumping.

"Can you hear? Can you hear how wet you are? Do you think I can unbind you now? That would be a shame if I made you come and you wouldn't be able to scream my name, wouldn't it?"

Another finger went up Hermione's ass.

"Let's get you so worked up that you can't stop the whore inside of you when I unbind you. I'm pretty sure you are getting thirsty, Hermione."

Pansy took her fingers out and rubbed them on Hermione's face. She insisted on spreading the juices on her lips and under her nose.

"Can you smell that, slut? Doesn't that make you want to drink my cunt?"

Pansy pointed her wand at Hermione's mouth. Suddenly, the Gryffindor was able to speak again.

"Pansy" she started, "please don't…"

"I asked you a question Hermione, do you want to drink my cunt? You know there's only one good answer if you don't want me to bind your filthy little mouth again"

"I would… love to drink your cunt, yes".

That was not really a lie. She didn't like the way Pansy was acting at the moment, but still, she was really excited. Pansy knew that this kind of situation would turn Hermione on, she knew that this kind of submission and the fact that she wouldn't be able to move would make her squirt her juices. "If only Pansy hadn't talked this way about Muggles…" thought the Gryffindor. That was the thing that disturbed her the most, and that made her a little reluctant to obey to Pansy. That, and also the fact that she had locked her in a cell, obviously.

"Very good, slut, very good"

Pansy unbound Hermione's body except for her feet.

"Sit down on the floor, Hermione. And open your mouth"

Pansy sat down on Hermione's face, who began to lick copiously. Pansy was in heaven, she was finally having some of Hermione's divine pussy licking again. She started panting and moving her pussy on the Gryffindor's waiting lips. She came after a really short time from the intensity of what she was feeling. She had missed Hermione's tongue so much!

"Aaaah… That feels good, so good. Now do you want me to take care of your little pussy, Hermione. Do you want me to fuck you like the whore you are?"

Hermione looked up at Pansy angrily, she was really not into that kind of talk anymore, since she knew that for the first time, the Slytherin didn't mean it as a way to turn her on, but as the truth. She actually believed that Hermione was a whore.

"Why are you unhappy, my little Mudblood? Am I not enough for you? Maybe your appetite is too big for me to satisfy it alone."

"I am not a Mudblood…." groaned Hermione.

"You are what I say you are, Hermione. And I say you are a whore who needs to be fucked over and over again, until you cannot move anymore. You need much more than me alone, Mudblood, admit it. Admit that you have the sexual needs of a whore, Lovegood told me all about it!"

"I AM NOT A MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione stood up on her feet and tried to punch Pansy, who received her fist above her left eye.

"Aaaah! You fucking bitch!"

The Slytherin slapped the Hermione in the face, then turned her over and tied her hands with a spell.

"You filthy whore! Admit it!"

She slapped Hermione again, but the Gryffindor never answered.

"Come with me!" ordered Pansy.

She opened the door of the cell and pulled Hermione's arm to make her walk out of it. She led the naked girl through several corridors, and it was so cold Hermione was shivering. Finally, Pansy stopped and opened another door. The new cell was bigger, and a bed with no sheets on it was in the middle. Five girls were sitting on it : four slytherin girls that Hermione had seen around the castle several times, and Luna.

The five girls stood up and Pansy led Hermione to the bed. The Gryffindor tried to struggle but the girls took her arms and legs and tied them to the four corners of the bed. She was now spread eagled for all of them to see. One of the slytherin girls took Hermione's breasts in her hand and began to massage them.

"I can't watch this" said Pansy. "Girls, give the whore what she wants."

She walked out the room.


	45. Six

"Hermione, let me introduce these girls to you" said Luna. "Aurora, Katie, Bathilda and Sybill"

The four girls were rather pretty, except for Sybill who had unpleasant features. Not ugly, but she didn't look very nice.

"It has come to our attention that you like to be taken care of. And that you need _a lot_ of care."

Luna looked at Hermione's pussy. "Look at this, girls, it seems like Pansy has started to heat her up for us."

"Her cunt looks delicious" giggled Katie.

"Please Luna" started Hermione. "What is this wicked game? Pansy is only doing that out of anger, you know I don't deserve this".

"It's not going to unpleasant for you, Hermione. We're not gonna hurt you, even though Pansy believes we are. She wants to make you pay, and to make you feel bad about yourself. She wants to make you feel like an object. But I don't think you're going to feel bad at all. She gave you a gift rather than a punition. It is a gift to us too… You look ravishing right now, spread eagled like this".

"But all I wanted was to get Pansy back. I don't want this, I don't need this, despite what she thinks…" said Hermione.

"There's nothing you can do about Pansy now. She's become completely crazy with hate. She locked you in a cell for Merlin's sake! That is monstrous!"

"And there's nothing you can do about your situation here either, so you might as well enjoy it" added Aurora.

She was by far the prettiest. She had a pale skin, big eyes, dark lips and hair. She made Hermione think of Snow White, but the Slytherin style. The style you do not mess with.

"I bet you are enjoying exposing yourself to us" Aurora continued.

She sat down next to Hermione and caressed her belly. Her hand went lower and she started playing with her wetness.

"We just want to take care of that for you, don't we girls?"

Aurora's eyes were filled with lust. She spread her legs open and ran a finger up her slit.

"I find myself in the same situation as you. Have a taste".

She gave her finger for Hermione to suck. The Gryffindor refused to open her mouth.

"We know you are not a whore, Hermione. Just relax and enjoy yourself" said Luna.

She came up and forced her mouth open with both her hands. Aurora slid her finger inside and ran massaged Hermione's tongue with it.

"Isn't this good, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't say anything, but the taste of Aurora's pussy was extraordinary. It didn't taste salty or bitter like others, it tasted like a fruit. She couldn't figure out which one though. She needed more to find out.

"I think she needs to loosen up a little. Give the bottle" said Aurora to Bathilda.

Bathilda handed her a golden bottle, and the beautiful Slytherin poured some of the liquid inside into Hermione's mouth, while Luna kept it open with her hands. Hermione swallowed with difficulty. It was alcohol. She coughed.

"I think that's enough, Aurora" said the Ravenclaw.

"Now can we please eat her out, I can't take it anymore" said Sybill. She had started touching herself already, her eyes fixed on Hermione's cunt.

"Her cunt is indeed beautiful" said Aurora. "Look at that clit, it's huge, so hard and engorged."

She spread our Hermione's pussy lips to show it to everyone. Katie came up to the bed and started jerking it up and down. Hermione groaned.

"Do you like it, Hermione? We won't tell anyone" laughed Luna.

"Let me give her more alcohol" said Aurora.

"No, give her your juices again. It'll drive her even more crazy" said Luna.

Aurora put a finger inside herself and gave it to Hermione, who kept her mouth closed one more time. She wanted to suck it off but she also wanted to keep a little dignity. But the smell, the smell of that finger and those girls all watching her cunt were driving her crazy indeed.

"Suck it, come on. It's full of cum, doesn't that make you hungry?"

Katie pinched Hermione's clit and the Gryffindor gasped. Aurora slid her finger in her mouth once again, and this time Hermione recognized the fruit taste : it was peach. Peach. It tasted so fucking good. She wanted to look at Aurora's pussy, to see if the sight was as mouth-watering as the taste, but she couldn't.

Hermione's head began to feel lighter with the alcohol, and she started sucking on the finger.

"Ahhh…. She likes it"

Hermione moaned in appreciation.

"Maybe you can taste us all and tell us which one you prefer" proposed Sybill.

"That's a very good idea" said Luna. "Bathilda, go ahead"

Bathilda put her thighs on both sides of Hermione's head. The Gryffindor saw the cunt above her slowly going down towards her mouth. She didn't lose time and went directly for the clit. Bathilda moaned from the first lick on her bundle of nerves, and as she was about to come, Luna screamed "Katie, it's your turn!"

Katie sat on Hermione's face, and then it was Sybill, and then finally Aurora. Hermione watched the pulsating pussy going down on her, and it actually looked like a small peach. There was not a single hair on this one, and her lips looked incredibly soft. She also was the drippiest of all the girls. Hermione didn't go for the clit immediately. She wanted to enjoy Aurora's cunt, to get lost into her big plump lips coated with her juices. It was too beautiful, and it tasted too good. She rubbed her face in the folds, and then licked her clit with such intensity, almost without ever catching her breath, that Aurora came before Luna had the time to say "next". Aurora proceeded to remove her cunt from Hermione's mouth, but the Gryffindor gripped her waist and strongly kept her put on her mouth. She started licking again, and Hermione felt that there was even more juices than before since the orgasm. She reveled in the taste, and in the wetness that was coming up her nose and down her throat.

"Merlin! She loves this cunt!" exclaimed Luna. "Look at how hungry she is"

"She is… so… fucking… good…" groaned Aurora. "I'm going to… come… again"

And she did. She rocked Hermione's face back and forth, and a spirt of juices ran down Hermione's throat. She swallowed it and, ready for another round, went back to the delicious pussy again, but Luna said :

"Okay, Hermione, that's enough. Now it's our turn to take care of you. After all that's what we had promised you."

Aurora sat down on the bed and looked at Hermione's glistening lips, blown away by what she had just experienced. Trying to catch her breath, she looked up to the Gryffindor's eyes like she had just changed her world completely.

"Don't you want to get your turn, Luna?" asked Sybill.

"I'll get it later, Sybill. Don't worry about me."

Luna slowly put a finger in Hermione's ass. The Gryffindor let out a long moan.

"She likes it in the ass, doesn't she?"

Hermione lift her waist up to allow better access to Luna.

"Hmmm give me your ass, you dirty little girl. Tell me how much you love it"

"I like feeling you in there, Luna. I like it really bad."

Luna added another finger.

"Aaah.. fill me up yes, just like this" groaned Hermione.

Katie came next to them and put three fingers in Hermione's vagina.

"So much cum in there. I'm sorry it took us so long to start taking care of that" she said.

"Ohh yesssss… " moaned Hermione. "Fuck my holes harder!"

Aurora was looking at the Gryffindor's cunt hungrily.

"You're right Luna, she's so wet... I want to be the first one to eat her out!" she said.

She dived into Hermione's pussy, pushing Katie away.

"We have to untie her. I can't keep on fucking her if we don't untie her. Aurora is too greedy and takes all her cunt for herself" exclaimed Katie.

Hermione was untied, and put on her hands and knees. Aurora stayed under her to eat her out, and Luna and Katie positioned themselves behind Hermione's ass. They put all of their fingers back inside. Bathilda laid down in front of Hermione, exposing her pussy to her.

"Let's make sure all your holes are occupied. Suck my clit, Granger"

Sybill positioned herself under Hermione's chest and began to lick her breasts.

For several minutes, nobody spoke and all that could be heard was Hermione's moans and pants, and the wet sounds her dripping pussy was making while being fucked. Aurora was devouring her clit, and Hermione soon squirted all over her.

Seeing this the cum gush out to Aurora's face, Katie stopped pumping Hermione and started fingering herself, her eyes fixed on Aurora who was covered in juices. She came in a minute, and Hermione hungrily went to lap her up.

Her ass in the air while she was cleaning Katie off, Hermione suddenly felt something cold enter her pussy. She looked behind her and saw that Sybill had put on a strap-on and was inserting it inside of her. Then she started pushing it in and out slowly. The four other girls laid back on the bed, enjoying the show of the dildo disappearing into Hermione's cunt.

"Fuck her harder" said Luna. "I want her to scream"

Hermione looked at them four laying on the bed, their legs spread open, massaging their clits while watching her get fucked doggy style. She saw even more cum coming out of Aurora's pussy. How delicious, to see all these wet cunts lined up next to each other.

Sybill had started fucking her harder, as she had been instructed. Hermione's body was shaking from the assault, and her moans became screams.

"That's it, Hermione. Scream, scream! I told you you'd enjoy our little time together" said Luna.

"Oh yes I enjoy it, I love it! AAAAHH! That's right, fuck me like that, just like that it's perfect"

"Stop it Sybill" ordered Luna.

"What?" said the Slytherin and Hermione in unison.

"Stop it and turn her over. I know what will send her over the edge".

Hermione laid down on her back.

"Fuck her again, Sybill"

Sybill took Hermione's legs in her hands and lift her ass up. She started pushing the strap-on in and out of her again.

Luna put herself on top of Hermione, her cunt about thirty centimeters above her breasts. She started pulling up and down her clit, and the milk flew out. It was probably the first time the other girls were with Luna since the name "Merlin" started echoing all around the room.

Luna's juices were flowing out of her to fall on Hermione's breasts. The Gryffindor looked at the clit that was being jerked off in front of her, looked at the huge stream of juices flooding her body, and added to dildo that was fucking her, it was all too much and she started coming. Luna moved forwards so that the flow would end up on Hermione's face, and the Gryffindor's screams were smothered by the cum filling her mouth. Luna finally came at the sight and sounds of her, while the other girls were finishing themselves off watching the scene.


End file.
